Persona 4 (V) - Female Protagonist
by INACTIVE -Midnight10Moon
Summary: This is a retelling of the game, Persona 4 on the PS2 with a female protagonist. Her name is Yui Narukami, and she is moving to Inaba to live with her uncle and cousin because of her parents being in America for their jobs. The story and characters belong to Atlus, I did not create Persona 4. All rights belong to Atlus.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning The Journey

_**Hey guys! This is the start of a brand new fanfic. Now, this fanfic will only be on here and not my Wattpad account, since it is mainly for my original stories. What I will do is announce it on Wattpad. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic!**_

**MC POV**

I wake up to be in a blue limo. In front of me is an old man with a long nose and next to him is a lady with a blue dress. "Welcome to the velvet room!" The old man smirks creepily as I start to quiver back, "Ah… It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny…" He chuckles at the end which keeps me on edge. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance…" He gives a creepy weird smile as I tense up. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound to a 'contract' may enter… It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." He finishes, leaning forward towards me. I'm so glad that there is a table and a bit of space between us.

"Now then… Why don't you introduce yourself?" He extends his arm for a brief moment, reverting back to its usual place, under his chin along with his other hand. I place my hands on my chest as my arms felt my long, silver hair on my shoulders. With my piercing grey eyes, I look Igor dead in the eyes and tell him, "My name is… Yui Narukami…" with a shaky tone. "Hm… I see. Now, let's take a look at your future, shall we?" He speaks again as he puts his hand over the center of the table. A light appears as a deck of cards appears. "Do you believe in fortune-telling?" He asks as he swishes his arm above the table as it sets up the cards in a tarot reading fashion. I guess the question was rhetorical.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. *chuckles* Life itself follows the same principals, doesn't it?" He speaks as he flips his hand as the card on his left side, closest to me, flips up. "Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems like a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" He does the same thing but the card on his right side, closest to me, flips up. "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"... Very interesting indeed."

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here." He explains less creepy as usual as I lower my guard a bit. "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." He finishes as he sways his arm across the table as the cards disappear.

"Ah! I neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." He points to the lady on his left politely. "My name is Margaret, I am here to accompany you through your journey." She says in the most monotone voice I have ever heard. "We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…" Igor says with a grin as the Velvet Room started to fade into white. I wake to be on a train. That's right, I'm supposed to be on my way to Yasoinaba to live with my uncle since my parents are overseas in America.

There was a newspaper in front of me with an intriguing article on the front page. It was about the scandal between Taro Namatame, a council secretary from the Inaba region and an enka star, Misuzu Hiraga. It started with Namatame having an affair with a news reporter, Mayumi Yamano and a whole shitstorm happened. I'd say it was a waste of time announcing it to the public. Just then, my phone started buzzing. I checked it as it was a text from my uncle.

'Meet us at Yasoinaba station at 4 pm'

I checked the time on my phone as it showed, '3:55pm'. I looked outside and saw an urban place. I guess this would look urban considering that it is but it kinda looks abandoned. "Yasoinaba. Yasoinaba" The train announcement rang throughout the train as I stood up and gathered my stuff. I left the train and stood there at the entrance of the station. I checked the time on my cell. '3:59pm' it says. I waited for a bit as a white car approaches a nearby car park. Out came a man I've seen before and a little girl I haven't seen before. "Hey! Over here!" The man signaled me as I walked to him.

"Yui right? Wow, you really do look like your mother. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother… and that about sums it up." He extends his arm for me to shake it. "It's been a long time!" I smiled at him as I accept his offer to shake his hand. "I'll say. You've really grown, I still remember when you were diapers…" He says as my arm retreated naturally. He pats the little girl's back as she steps forward. "This is my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin." I look at the girl, who is clenching onto his left leg.

I knelt down and smiled at her as she has a flustered look on her face. "..." She just kept quiet. Eventually, "...lo…" came from her lips as she went back behind Dojima. "*chuckle* Why you so shy for?" he chuckles as Nanako's expression changes drastically. Her face was red as she looked mad. She smacked his ass as I giggled at the scene. "Ow!" he laughs as I couldn't help but snicker.

"Well then let's get going." he walks to the boot of the car as I follow. Dojima opens it as I place my bags in the boot. Afterward, I walk to the passenger seat and sat down. Not too long after, the car starts and my left eye catches the fuel level as it was barely empty. "Hope you don't mind but we're going to head to the gas station," Dojima says as the car moves. "No, it's fine!" I say giving a wryly smile. At the same time, Nanako's small hand taps Dojima's shoulder. "Potty?" She asks bashfully. "You OK to go yourself? I need to have a quick smoke. Or do you want Yui to go with you?" He asks as she shakes her head. "I'm OK by myself!" She smiles as we take a turn into the gas station. Dojima leaves the car at the same time as Nanako. I watch her go inside the gas station until she makes it into the bathroom. "Hi! Welcome to Moel!" I hear from my left. I turn left and see a gas station attendant talking to Dojima.

I feel cramped in this car. I step out of the car to get some fresh air and I start to take in my surroundings. It is so barren out there. Maybe I'll finally find inner peace. "Are you taking a trip?" I hear that attendant's voice as it snaps me out of my thoughts. "No, we just went to pick her up. She just moved here from the big city." Dojima answers his question. I guess it's not too weird to have a conversation with a gas attendant. "The city huh?" The GA (gas attendant) follows up on that remark. "Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular is fine." Dojima finishes off. Before he spoke, he took a glance at me for a quick second.

Guess he thinks that I'm getting a little uncomfortable about them talk about me with me being in the conversation. Which is true, I don't like people talking about me when I'm not in the convo. "Right away sir!" my god this GA is a bitch boy. Dojima starts to walk away. Guessing that he's going to smoke. "Are you in high school?" the GA asks me as he fills the car. I nod cautiously as I place my hand in my pockets. With my right hand, I pull out a cereal bar and begin to eat it.

"Does it surprise a city girl to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast." continuing the convo, the GA smiles at me. It wasn't creepy or anything. He only looks a little older than me too. "You'll be either hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking off which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now!" The GA extends his arm for me to shake it.

"Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student" I reach over to shake his hand. There is a camera nearby and a few people as well so I thought it was OK.

"Oh, I should get back to work!" he retracts his arm as he returns to filling up the tank. I look at the front of the car as I see Nanako staring at me. At that moment, start to feel a little queasy. "Are you OK? Did you get carsick? You just don't look too good." Nanako questions as I shake it off. "I'm fine Nanako!" I attempt to look fine even though my queasiness started to add. It must be because of the long trip.

I start walking to the front passenger seat and wait for Dojima. After I sat down, Nanako came in and sat down in the backseat. As I waited for Dojima, I checked my phone for the texts from my friends. None. Just then, my phone begins to ring. 'Machi' was the name on it. I pick up the phone and leave the car. I know that this will be a shitstorm and I don't want Nanako to hear it. As I placed the phone on my ear I hear a girl screaming.

"YUI! WHY AREN'T YOU HERE!? YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BE HERE TO HELP WITH MY DATE!" Fucking Machi, man. She told me she had a date and that I WILL help her with it. But I told her that I was leaving that day. "Machi, I'm in Inaba. HOW THE FUCK CAN I HELP YOU WITH YOUR DATE!?" I yell back as I can tell she gets more pissed. "What. The. Fuck. YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" "Machi, stop being a dick. The world doesn't revolve around a BIG BITCH!" I end the conversation by ending the call.

She continues to ring me but I block her number. I don't want to deal with this while I'm sick. I sit back into the car and see Dojima in the driver seat. "What was that about Yui?" he looks concerned. I just stare out into space as he starts the car. Guess he figured that I don't want to indulge. It was only five minutes until we made it into the Dojima residence. Much like I expected, matches the town's theme but also charming in a way. I think… I may like it here. After taking my bags out of the boot, I step inside and see Dojima and Nanako setting the coffee table.

I checked the time and it was 6 pm. Guess the ride here was longer than I thought. At least there isn't traffic here. After a few seconds, the coffee table was set with lots of food on top of it. "C'mon and eat Yui, it's dinner time!" I place my bags on the couch and sat on the floor with the coffee table in front of me. "I-Itadakimasu!" with a small blush and a smile, I say while taking a portion of stew and pouring it into a small wooden bowl. Drinking the stew, the warmth enveloped my body and my queasy feeling decreased a little.

During this, Dojima pours everyone a glass of creme soda. "All right, let's have a toast!" he says as I lift up the glass in front of me. This is way different at home. I usually ordered takeout and eat alone because of work stuff. "So… your mom and dad are busy as always… they're working overseas, was it? I know it's only for a year, but to get stuck in a place like this because of your parents… it's rough being a kid."

Dojima is really trying to make a conversation from me. Guess I don't blame him. But you know what else has been rough, being an only child… "Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So as long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home." he finishes as I start to feel welcomed.

With a genuine smile, I say, "Thank you for your kindness!" "C' mon, there's no need to be so formal. Look, you're making Nanako all tense." As soon as he said that, Nanako started fidgeting around with her wooden bowl in hand. "Well anyway," before Dojima can say anything, his phone rang. "Ugh… who's calling at this hour?" obviously annoyed, Dojima answered his phone. "Dojima speaking… yeah? I see… so where is it?... All right, I'm on the way." he hangs up the phone and places his phone in his pocket.

"Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze… sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and continue eating without me you two. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help her out, OK?" he asks as she nods. "...OK" He leaves the house as I hear the hard rain falling on the ground. I guess the roof is sturdy enough to block most of the noise.

"Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!?" He yells from outside as Nanako stands up from her spot, "I already brought it in!" she yells back as Dojima said farewell. Nanako sits back down and switches on the T.V. It was broadcasting the weather for the week. They say that there was going to rain tomorrow as well. "...Let's eat." Nanako squeaks out as she eats. After a few moments, the seed of awkwardness just starts to get planted. Hmm, what's a good conversation starter towards your six-year-old cousin.

"Say um, what does your dad do?" I asked with a slightly shaky voice as Nanako looks at me. "He… investigate stuff. Like crime scenes. My dad's a detective." She explains. Hmm, good job. I actually want to be a detective when I grow up, maybe Dojima can give me some pointers. "And now for the local news." The news reporter on the T.V explains as I look towards the T.V while filling two bowls of rice and curry for Nanako and me.

"City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Mizuzu Hiragi, revealed to this station that she will most likely pursue damages." It's a repeat report from earlier today. The affair was localized early this morning and almost all of Japan knows it. I handed Nanako a bowl and placed mine in front of me.

"Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air, and out of the public eye." the report ends. "...This is boring." Nanako moans and changes the channel. The channel was playing an ad for a store. "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. See for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!" It sings the last part in a catchy tone. "Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sings the catchphrase in a cute way. She's so adorable that makes me smile. "...Aren't you hungry?" She asks as I begin to stuff my face with the food.

-1 Hour Later-

We spent that time just watching T.V and eating. Afterward, Nanako leads me to the room I was staying. Looking around, I see a desk, dresser, shelf, coffee table, couch, bin and a smaller T.V set from downstairs. I place my clothes in the dresser and my other items, organized on the shelf. Drowsiness filled my body as I looked in the dresser for a yukata, obi, and tanzen. Yes, my parents are rich and they give me this fancy stuff you find in an inn. As I do, I spot the uniform I have to wear for the year.

A white blouse, a black blazer with white seams and a yellow neckerchief and a black and grey skirt. They say for socks I can wear anything as long as it is either white or black. Shoes can be polishable black or polishable brown for outdoor shoes and any uwabaki as long as it is mainly white. I have my white thigh high 2x2 rib knit socks and shoes I have black polishable shoes for outdoor as well as plain white uwabaki.

Apparently, all appropriate hairstyles are allowed as long as it isn't shaved or dyed. I'm probably going to put my hair into a low side ponytail like usual. With that, I'm all sorted for tomorrow. I take my phone and put it on charge. I then place my alarm on for 6 am and put on my yukata, obi, and tanzen. Slipping onto the made futon, I cover myself with the duvet and drifted asleep. I wake up to be in a clearing. It then got covered by a thick fog. I followed the path below me as best as I could.

"Do you seek the truth...?" What the fuck was that. A voice? Who the fuck was that? "If it's truth you desire, come and find me…" It came from up ahead. I continued forward until I something. I felt an intense power from beyond. I built up my courage and place my hand on it. It faded into the fog as I proceeded forward. "So… you are the one pursuing me…" that voice again. "Who in the world are you?" I asked as I see a figure in front of me. At my feet appeared nunchucks. I was taking three types of martial arts growing up and one was Arnis (a style of martial art from the Philippines) and I was taught to use nunchucks.

I took it in my right hand, my right leg out, my body lowered and placed the other end of the nunchuck under my arm, getting ready for the stab attack I perfected. "Hmhmhm… try all you like…" I went and attacked as it didn't flinch. "Hmmm… it seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…" that voice again. I went and attacked once again.

"I see… indeed, you possess an interesting quality… but… you will not catch me so easily… If what you seek is 'truth', then your search will be harder…" The fog grew more. I try to attack but I never hit anything. "Everyone sees what they want to… and the fog only deepens… will we meet again…? At a place other than here… hmhm… I look forward to it…" I begin to lose consciousness…


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's Start The Game

Tuesday 12th April 2011

I wake up to me falling off the bed. Oww. I checked the time and see the time being 4:50 am. I stood and took a towel from the dresser and walked towards the bathroom. Very quietly, I checked Dojima's room to see if he was awake but he wasn't there. I looked downstairs and saw nothing but a normal setting. I knocked on the bathroom door and no response came. I opened the door and saw a normal bathroom. I locked the door and begin to have a quick shower.

After I finished, I wrapped the towel around my figure and quickly to my room. I checked the time and only 30 minutes passed. '5:20 am' I dry myself off and put on my uniform. My hair dried quick as I put it into my casual hairstyle. Taking my bag and phone, my alarm starts blaring. Just as I turned it off, I hear something from the house. "Breakfast is ready!" It was Nanako. I walked down and see only Nanako with two plates of sunny side up eggs and toast. "Good morning!" She smiles sheepishly as she places the plates on the table. Each plate had two of each. "Do you do the cooking?" I ask her as she looks at me. "I can toast bread, and make sunny side up eggs in the morning," Nanako answers as we eat.

"Just so you know, I'll help you out with stuff like cooking anyway!" I tell her after I finish breakfast as she smiles. "You're starting school today, right? My school's on the way, so… let's go together." She seems somewhat restless. We each take an umbrella, because of the raindrops we could see through the window, walk to the door, leave the house, lock the door and walked to school. After 30 minutes of silent walking, we approach a flood plain. High school students are walking past us. "You keep going straight from here. My school's on the way, bye!" Nanako walks back as I follow the path with students going past me.

'"WOAH! WATCH OUT!" I hear from behind me. It was a boy on a bicycle out of control. He goes past me and hits a street light. He started groaning in pain while holding his junk. I leave him be and walked on. It was only a matter of time before I reached Yasogami High. I wasn't expecting much from a town as rural as this but it seems to be in good condition. What kind of school life awaits me here? I walk into the school and found a sign saying, 'Faculty Office'. Some students start staring at me as I rush into the faculty office. A teacher looks at me and approaches me.

This teacher has fucked up teeth and a fucked-up hairline. "You! Who are you?" He asks as I answer his question with my name. He flips through papers and eventually stops on a sheet of paper. "Yui Narukami… class 2-2, that's my class," he says as I internally facepalm. This bitch is my teacher, really?! "Follow me." he leads me to the second floor as the bell rings. He then takes to class 2-2 as I see kids talking in class.

"Write your name on the board." the teacher tells me as we walked in, I take a piece of chalk and write my name on the blackboard. "Awright, shut your traps!" he yells out as the kids sat straight into their seats. "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow! Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. You boys better not try and hit on her. She is the perfect young lady without me even putting my stamp on."

He begins to touch my hair as I tense up. "Also look at how she is dressed, her proportions are hidden as much as possible." Mr. Morooka's hand floats over my chest. This initiates my hand to move and bitch slap him. The sound startled most of the class as his cheek was red. I knew the slap was hard but I didn't know it was that hard. "Hrnh… That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately." he glares at me. Serves him right, you don't just go on about girl's proportions and almost touch her chest.

Especially if you are a teacher and the girl is a student. "Excuse me! Is it okay if she sits here?" A female student raises her hand as Mr. Morooka snickers. I rush to the seat and place my bag on the desk hook. "He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class… Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year." she tells me. Guess these guys are used to him, poor kids. The class is bustling now and I can hear students talking about me. This gets me annoyed but I keep it in because this teacher might give me detention and my mom will bitch both me and Dojima out. "Shut your traps! I'm taking roll and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

_~After School~_

The bell rings as I pack up myself as the announcement rings through the class. _'Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting.'_ This is unexpected news. Why is it happening on the first day of school?_ 'All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave school until further notice.'_ WHAT!? I'm not staying here more than I need too! Morooka leaves and I start packing my bag. Around me, I hear students complaining about us staying here as sirens from outside cut them off. Well, Dojima isn't going to be home.

Just as I finished, I hear students talking about an announcer named, Mayumi Yamano. Apparently, the paparazzi are after her since the news about the affair. Heh, this is what happens when you let this stuff loose on the media. Wait, why can't I see a damn thing through the window? Huh?! It's foggy! What the hell man!? School, let me out so I can get home before this place turns into a Silent Hill game. Even though I want to experience what it's like, not today!

_'There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…'_

Okay… now I wish I didn't think that. An incident that even affects the way the school works and that they have to tell us to go straight home always means bad news. "Hey, are you going home by yourself?" a voice speaks as I turn in its direction. It was the girl who sits next to me as well as another girl. I think she sits in front of her. "Why don't you come with us Narukami? Oh wait, you don't know our names, huh? My name is Chie Satonaka, and this is my friend Yukiko Amagi!" She was energetic. "N-Nice to meet you two!" This isn't a situation I was expecting to be in on the first day. I hope I didn't sound cringy.

"I'm sorry if this is so sudden it's just that Chie thought it would be nice if you walked with us since you're new!" Amagi looked down as she spoke as Satonaka shakes her playfully. "Oh c'mon Yukiko! Don't make me sound weird!" I giggle at the twos display of friendship. It's been a while since I've seen friends act like this. "Anyway, let's go Narukami!" Satonaka takes my hand and helps me out of my seat and the three of us walked towards the door. "CHIE!" A boy jumps in front of us, giving me and Amagi a fright. "What do you want Yosuke?" her tone sent shivers down this guy's back as he gulped.

"This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…" Where is this going? "And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" This guy just pushes whatever he had in his hands into Satonaka's. "Seeya thanks!" and with that, he bolted away towards the stairs. "Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" She chased after him and as she caught up, she was able to hit him, um… where it hurts the most…

In fear, she opens the case then gives a more horrified look. "What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked… my 'Trial Of The Dragon'...!" Small tears form in her eye but she shakes them away. What the hell dude? How do you crack a DVD at your age? Unless you purposely did it, I just can't back you up. And 'Trial Of The Dragon' is a dope movie too. "I think mine's cracked too… c-critical hit to the nads…" I couldn't help but snicker at that. He may seem like an idiot but at least he can make phrases like that.

"A-Are you all right?" Amagi reaches for him in a caring way. Keep in mind, Satonaka is bad cop and Amagi is good cop. Got it. "Oh, Yukiko~San… are you worried about me…?" Okay now, this guy sounds weird. "He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home. You too Narukami!" Her and Amagi leave as I look at the guy. Poor boy, I hope he grabs a pair of balls sooner or later. "Narukami!" Satonaka calls out to me and I rush out of the class.

The girls and I walked out of the campus as a guy walks up to Amagi and holds her hands. "You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go out somewhere?" he asks her, obviously insane. Amagi just looks creeped out from his advance. "What…? Wh-Who are you?" male students come in and overlook the situation, saying that this guy is stupid to go after Amagi. "Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" His tone was almost aggressive. "Hey! Let go of her! She doesn't know you so why try?" I smack his hands away as he scowls at me, "I didn't ask you. Yuki?" His gaze turns to Amagi as Satonaka had her arm out in a protective manner.

"I-I'm not going…" Amagi's eyes fall to her feet while he just storms off. What the hell was that? "Amagi, are you okay?" I ask her as she nods and smiles shyly. "Do you guys know what he wanted from me?" did she really ask that? Does she not know about stuff like this? Satonaka explains what he was trying and thanked me for helping her out. "Yo, Yukiko~San. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel… you got me the same way last year." It was that guy from earlier. Oh, he's the one from this morning.

"I don't recall doing that…" Amagi can really be forgetful and dense at times really. The guy asks her out but she, not so subtly, refuses him. Savage. "That'll teach me how to get my hopes up… anyways, you guys go easy on her. I can tell she's not used to the countryside, okay?" and with that, he winks in my direction, jumps on his bike, and leaves. "C-C'mon you two! Let's get out of here! People are staring…" and with that, the three of us start walking towards Samegawa, the place where Nanako and I separated to go to school.

As we walked, we talked about small things until the reason why I'm here came into the conversation. "Ah… so you came here because of your parents' job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious." Satonaka stares out towards the barren wheat fields and sighs. "There really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people from outside." she stretches her arms out and relaxing them behind her head.

"It's okay Satonaka! I'm not into the bustling city and most of the time. Hell, I go to the nearby shrine every day after school just to make braided cords." I chimed in as both she and Yukiko look at me shocked. "I'm surprised. I thought that you were a city girl who would like that stuff. I think we would get along over the year." Amagi gives me a warm smile and I return it. Maybe I will be okay here. "Anything like arts and crafts here?" I ask as Satonaka gets lost in thought. "Oh! There is something from Mt. Yasogami… I think it's dyed clothes or pottery or something artsy." Hmm, maybe I should go looking into it.

"Any places of interest?" Great, I sound like a tourist. "Oh, how could I forget this? There's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Amagi's family owns an inn? I want to go… "Huh? It's… just an old inn." Amagi looks down while she walks as if she's ashamed. Satonaka punches her arm lightly and chuckles, "Oh, no way, it's been in all sorts of magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going."

Hmm, maybe I should pay a visit there. Once I get Dojima's permission. "...I don't think that's entirely true…" she looks away, towards the barren wheat fields. "Hey! What's that?" Satonaka points in front of us as there was a crowd of housewives talking. There were a few cop cars here too.

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street…"

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?"

"I wanted to see it too…"

"Uh, you got here too late… the police and fire department just came and took it down just a moment ago."

What did they take down? A nazi flag?

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here…"

What the hell!? A dead body!? I thought a nazi flag was bad, but this is ultimately worse… "Wait… what did she just say? A dead body?" Satonaka backs up while she silently shrieked in horror. "Huh? Yui?" A male voice calls my name to the right. I turn that way and see Dojima walking up to us. "What're you doing here?" His stern voice sends shivers down my spine. With a gulp, "We're just passing by. We're sorry to intrude on a police investigation!" I bowed apologetically while he sighs. Dojima curses the principal for not telling us to stand clear of the area while Amagi and Satonaka look at the two of us weirdly.

"Psst, Narukami. Who is this guy?" I feel a nudge on my arm by Satonaka as she whispered to me. "He's Ryotaro Dojima, my uncle and the one taking care of me for the year," I whispered back as she nods and returns to her normal posture. "These your friends Yui? If so, please make her feel welcome here. I don't have enough time on my hand and I feel bad for it. Other than that, you three ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." Three of us nod as a younger cop runs past us and starts puking off the side of the road.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" Mental note, Dojima yelling is a little scary. "I-I'm sorry… nngh…" The young cop tries to regain his composure as Dojima just sighs at him. Once that guy finishes, those two leave us and back to investigate. "Um, guys? I think I want to go home now…" my voice was shaken and I guess the two knew why I was shaken up. "Okay… see you tomorrow Narukami~Chan. Safe travels home!" Amagi pats my back as Satonaka ruffles my hair a bit. "Hey, don't be frightened Narukami! We got your back. Bye!" And with that, those two go the other direction. Dojima is probably gonna yell at me again, I'm gonna go home too.

_~Time skip~_

I make it home just in time. The fog was growing denser by the minute. "Welcome home!" I hear from the living room. It was Nanako watching T.V. "Hi Nanako, I thought I might tell you this so you won't be surprised about it." I sat down next to her as she looks at me curiously. "I don't think your dad won't be home today. I saw him while walking home and he was helping with the investigation process." As soon as I finished that, she sighed and looked at the T.V as it displayed the news about the body. Guess she knew.

The announcer mentions the police department will be taking over as Nanako tenses up, tears started to well up. "It will be alright Nanako! He'll be back tomorrow, remember?" I reassure her by placing my hand on her shoulder and giving her a smile. She smiles back, nods, and faces the T.V again. "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day! Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!" The Junes tune played as Nanako started singing happily.

An idea just popped into my head. With a smirk and my best singing voice, "Every day's great at your Junes!" this shocked Nanako and I just giggled. "You memorized it already? I'm the best one in my class!" her pride allowed her to sing even more and forget the whole incident that the news was playing. Good for her, a kid that age shouldn't be worrying about this stuff. That's different for me. I'm scared shitless. But I can't show it in front of her, she will get worried and that's the last thing I need. When she's older, Dojima and I can tell her so she can understand.

What a crazy first day, huh?

**Hey guys! So, far I'm getting the impression that you guys like that I'm doing this as well as my Persona 5 Female Protagonist. I actually thought of a female protagonist for Persona 4 first and began writing it down whenever I was bored. Until I gave up on it after the first chapter. Don't worry, I'm planning on doing the whole stories of both Persona 4 & 5 and maybe I will do one on Persona 3 FeMC. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and I will see you guys later. Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Midnight Channel

**Hey guys! This chapter we get to see what type of person Yui is. Someone gave me a review on the story on making Yui more fully fledged out and I appreciate the review. I hope that this is okay! Anyway, that's all I have to say, onto the chapter!**

4/13

My alarm blares near my ear. _'6:00 am'_. Another day in Inaba, will it be interesting? I bet not. Though, those dreams were weird… mom and dad warned me about reading too much graphic novels, were they right? Whether or not, I'm not giving them up. Undressing out of my yukata, I put on my uniform. Stepping in the dining room, there was a note on the table.

_'I made you breakfast and lunch before I left. They're in the fridge labelled. I had to get to school early because of the distance._ There is a spare key daddy had made for you in the flower pot on the table. Have a good day Yui!~

~Nanako'

She's so sweet… I open the fridge and see two containers. One had, 'Breakfast', on it and the other had, 'Lunch', written on it. Taking both, I remember that there is a spare key in the flower pot on the table. I look at it, see the key, take it, and walked out of the house. I locked it and made my way to school.

_~Time Skip~_

I was able to catch up with some walking students so I just stayed in that area. If something were to happen, there would be witnesses. Agh! I'm getting paranoid. I need to chill out before I lash out at someone by accident. "AAAAAHHHH!" Speaking about accidents. The boy from yesterday sped past me and crashed into a bunch of trash. "S-Someone…" his pleas were muffled from his head being in the trash can. Wow, you really need to ride your bike properly. With a sigh, I held the trash can in place and began to pull on it. There weren't much trash as they were all secured in trash bags.

"Whew, you saved me. Thanks! Umm… oh yeah, that's right! You're that cute transfer student, Yui Narukami, right?" Him recognising me as 'cute' took me by surprise as I started to heat up. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya." Hanamura winks at me, while getting up his bike. "Are you okay, Hanamura? That looked like a bad fall…" I asked as he nods, "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. I've had worse accidents than that anyway." We began walking in the direction while talking about the incident. The two of us agree that something like this is very worrisome and messed up.

"Oh crap, we're gonna be late! Here, jump on the seat. I'll sit up front and pedal." Hanamura holds his bike down and I look at him weird. "Will that work? Meh, I'll listen to you then. I can't ride a bike so I trust you not to kill me, Hanamura." I jump on the bike seat as he sits in front of me and begin pedalling. I clench onto his jacket so I don't fall off as the two of us continue all the way to school. The time we got there, the second bell rang as we rushed up the stairs and to our classroom.

Class is class, boring. Apparently the teacher has the nickname, 'King Moron', from his full name being close to it. Hm, I'm gonna call him that from now on. "So, you getting used to this place?" Hanamura stands next to my desk as I begin to pack up. "Not yet. I haven't seen much of this place other than my neighborhood, the school zone, and the train station…" my mind started to wander of all the places I got to see fully. "Huh, want me to help you Narukami? Let's start now! I want to take you to get some grilled steak, you in?"

My face had this look of, 'Really?', plastered on. I guess he knew what I was talking about because his face went pink. "T-T-T-T-That's not what I m-m-m-meant! What I meant was, just us hanging out! N-Not a date! I-I-It doesn't mean I wouldn't date you, i-i-i-it's j-j-j-just-" his reaction was golden. "Heh, I'm just teasing Hanamura. Grilled steak sounds great, count me in!" Just then, "Hey! This is how you can pay me back for breakin' my stuff, you big idiot. Yukiko, want to join us?" I look over at the black haired girl as she shakes her head towards her brunette friend. "I'll pass… I don't want to gain anymore weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway." And with that, Amagi leaves.

"Chie! I only asked Narukami~Chan here, at least ask properly. But, I do owe you. C'mon you two…" Hanamura sighs inwardly as Satonaka and I gather our items and follow Hanamura out. "So, Satonaka, how long have the three of you been friends?" I began a conversation with Satonaka as she started contemplating. "Well, Yosuke I knew him ever since he got here six months ago. With Yukiko, you can say we've known each other for a lifetime!" Her bright smile made me smile. The whole time we walked, I just kept talking to Satonaka. Hanamura would chime in a few times but it was mainly just Satonaka and I talking.

It took us a while but we ended up at a place called Junes. Wait, wasn't this an ad on TV? The one where Nanako sings the theme song? "What! This place doesn't serve grilled steak! And why take us to YOUR place?" Satonaka's complaints stayed as we went into the elevator. "Well, I WAS planning on taking Narukami~Chan to Aiya but since you jumped on the freeloader train I had to change my plans. Sorry Narukami~Chan if you were expecting steak, man…" Another savage? "It's fine, Hanamura! I actually wanted to get to know you two more anyway. You both plus Amagi are the only ones who are making an effort for me to get to know you guys and making me feel welcomed here! I should be thanking you three…"

"Wow, you're so nice and formal, Narukami. Why's that though? You also have that mature aura about you too…" The tomboy continues to contemplate as we get off the elevator and to what I think is a food court. It actually looks better than I imagined from this town. "Oh, that… my parents were strict about my behavior with others. No matter the age, I have to refer them by last name until we became close. Another thing is that I have to be modest and keep my manners daily. That's what I was taught since I was able to talk…" I cringe at my past. These guys will think I'm a snob. "You know Narukami~Chan, your parents are in another country. Try letting loose instead of being formal. But it's solely your choice." That gave me a shock. I seriously thought he would call me a snob the moment his mouth opened.

"Y-You sure? I don't want to be rude!" Satonaka and I sat on cheap-looking foldable chairs and placed our bags under the table as Hanamura went to a nearby stand. He was close enough to hear and to be heard. "Yeah, we don't mind Narukami~Chan! But, just do it at your own pace. We want to be casual with you but we want to make sure your comfortable first." She leans back into her chair as Hanamura places three cases on the table. They were each filled with fifteen pieces of takoyaki with milk chocolate coating the top and white chocolate drizzled on. "She's right. Yukiko~San, Chie, and myself have the same thing in mind; have you be our friend so that you won't feel lonely here."

What their saying, are they being genuine? I heard stuff like this from Machi and others but, could they be telling the truth? A small smile formed on my face as it morphed to a big, bright, gleeful smile. "Thank you! Itadakimasu!" I take a toothpick and begin digging into my case of takoyaki. Hanamura and Satonaka briefly smiled before starting to eat. As we ate, we chatted. It didn't seem long but the time when we finished, it was already 4:30.

The topic changed from how life was like in the city to about the shopping district Inaba has. "It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since." Satonaka ate the last of her takoyaki as she spoke. "A lot of stores there started closing, and… oh, uh…" her voice was muffled by the takoyaki but we were able to make sense of what she said. "... you can't blame it on Junes, can you?" Hanamura's sigh bummed the three of us out. "Oh, Hana~Chan! Hi!" A girl with long light brown hair and eyes called out and waved. Hanamura shot out of his seat and rushed to her.

"Who's that? Hanamura's girlfriend?" I whispered o Satonaka as she laughs and explains their relationship. Apparently her name is Saki Konishi and Hanamura has a huge crush on her and she's our senpai. Her family runs the liquor store in the shopping district but she works part-time at Junes for some extra cash. I don't blame her wanting more cash. "Hey! That's the transfer student, right Hana~Chan?" Konishi points at me and walks towards me. "Hi! My name is Saki Konishi. I'm one of Hana~Chan's friends. If you ever want to hang out with someone, just ask me!" Her smile was bright but it also seemed forced in a way.

I shook it off and gave her a formal introduction, the way I usually greet people older than me. "Heh, Nice to meet you, Yui~San! Say, keep an eye on Hana~Chan for me, please? He's a good guy but he can get nosy and annoying at times. Tell me and I'll set him straight, okay?" Hanamura begins to get all flushed and I just giggle. "I will Konishi~Senpai! But I'll also remember that he's a good guy at heart, you should too!" Konishi~Senpai agreed with me and left due to her shift starting up.

Hanamura flopped on his chair while talking about Saki. She has a brother and she treats Hanamura like a brother as well. Satonaka teases him as he gets flustered by the minute. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain… the flame of forbidden love!" "Aw! You live the life of a soap opera. I want to live the life of a soap opera!" I whined and we all laughed. In the midst of laughing, a light bulb came in Satonaka's head since stopped laughing.

She told us about a mysterious show called the 'Midnight Channel'. To watch it, it has to be midnight on a rainy night, the TV needs to be switched off, and a person will appear on the screen. That person on the screen is apparently your soulmate. Hanamura began laughing his ass off because of how dumb it was while I was kinda interested. "I'll try it out. It's raining tonight, right? Let's all try it out and report about it tomorrow!" "Really? Fine, I got nothing better to do." Hanamura sighs as tiny droplets of water fall on our faces.

"It's beginning to rain. Let's go home for the day before we get sick. Remember to watch it you two, mainly you Yosuke. Bye!" and the girl in green leaves the elevator. I do the same and parted ways with Satonaka once we leave the building. The rain picked up quick so once I got home, I was drenched. "Hey, are you okay? You're soaked…" Nanako rushes to me with a worried look on her face. I pat her head and reassure her that I will be fine with a long soak in the bath. Her bright smile makes me happy. She skips back to the TV and continued watching the news.

I begin to undress myself and placing my uniform and my other things in the washing machine. The bath slowly became full so I gently submerged myself in the soapy water. The warm feeling's soothing. _Second day and I already made friends who really seems to want me to be friends with them. It will take a while, but I will get comfortable with them and allow my true colors to fly._

Time passed and I get out of the bath. I start washing my hair and wrap it in a towel turban I left here. Wrapping a bigger towel around my figure, I leave the bathroom. I heard the TV was still on so Nanako must still be awake. The door opened too which leads me to believe that Dojima is home. I scurry to my room and begin drying myself off. I dress myself in a white t-shirt, a lilac crop hoodie and a pair of black leggings then walked downstairs. "Welcome back, uncle!" I smile at him as he gives me a sleepy one in return. The Police Department must be working them ragged. The news went from the Yamano murder to them interviewing the person who found the body.

"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"

"U-Umm…"

The person they were interviewing had a blurred face and distorted voice, but you can tell it was a girl. Probably for personal reasons. But I can't help but think that she seemed familiar.

"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"

"Huh...? She was killed?"

Okay, now they're getting into her face too much.

"Oh, err… so did you see anyone suspicious around here?"

"No, not really…"

"We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"

"Huh? That's…"

Wait, now I remember. It's Konishi~Senpai! I knew that the person seemed familiar. Not that it matters if she found the body or not. The news continued to talk about the case and how it will ruin the shopping district. Dojima spoke up about it, saying that they should stop running down the shopping district and maybe they will have more customers. Lastly, they mentioned that the Inaba Police Department are useless since they can't determine if it was a homicide or suicide and Dojima kept his mouth shut. I think he was going to swear up a storm but realized that Nanako and I are here.

The Junes ad played and, like usual, Nanako sings the song happily which puts a smile on my face. "Hey daddy? Can the three of us go to Junes sometime?" the little girl's question went unnoticed by the middle aged man. "No…?" it was then when we realized that he was just asleep. "Geez… I'll wake him up when I go to bed. Don't worry, Yui~San…" and with that, Nanako continues to watch TV. My mind wanders for a bit and when I come back, I'm already in my room, reading one of the graphic novels I brought from home. I don't know what the title is but I'm just gonna continue reading.

Hours past, and I'm already half way done. I turned my phone on as it displays the time, '11:58pm'. The Midnight Channel is about to be on. I bookmarked my page and closed the book, awaiting for the Midnight Channel to appear. I kinda hope that it's real, but I also hope that this isn't some freaky occult stuff. Minutes past, and an image appeared, making me jump. It was someone with long light brown hair. What the? It's real!?

_I am thou, Thou art I…_

_Thou art the one who opens the door…_

Huh? That… sounds like me…? UGH! This migraine hurts like hell. A lighting sound pierces through the migraine as the lights went out. The image on the TV disappears. What was that…? Unconsciously, I tap my fingers on the screen of the TV. There was a ripple. That drew my curiosity. I pushed my arm on the screen as it went through. I was freaking out mentally until I felt like I was being pulled, since I screamed. But my scream was muffled due to the fact that my head went inside the TV too.

With all my might, I pulled back. The grip on my arm vanished as I fell back and hit my head on the small table in my room. "Rgh…" I groaned as a knock came on my door. "Are you okay, Yui~San?" It was just Nanako, not uncle. "I'm fine. Just fell out of bed. Did I wake you?" she muffled in a yes manner and wished me a good night. I try to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Eventually, yes, but it was just uncomfortable. I was tossing and turning all night.

_What, just happened…?_

**Hey guys! Did you enjoy the chapter? If you're wondering about the bit with the 'I Am Thou' thing, I kinda based it on the Persona 5 awakenings and how the voice actors of the main cast also voice their personas. For example, Xander Mobus voices both Joker and Arsene, and the same follow suit for the other characters. I can't tell is the same as it is in the Persona 4 version but I'm gonna say that the personas sound like their human selves. Also, I've been wondering about a few things while writing that part. What kind of voice would Yui have? I'm just going off of preference and personality of Yui on this when I say Erica Lindbeck would be a good voice for Yui. Namely because of Kaori Miyazono from Your Lie In April (love that anime!). I'm not going to give spoilers but I will say that Kaori is happy, supportive and competitive at times and it can be turned down a bit to fit Yui. Another thing is that I love Erica Lindbeck's performance as both Kaori and Futaba Sakura from Persona 5. They were both amazing! Anyway, I'm done rambling. Bye~**


	4. AN

**Hey guys! So this is an A/N that will be posted on both Persona 4 (V) Female Protagonist and Persona 5 Female Protagonist Edition. I have come to announce that I now have a DeviantArt to hold all my artwork for these two fanfics as well as for my own original stories that will be on Wattpad after completing Persona 5 Female Protagonist Edition. Now, this is a chance for me to get better at art and taking criticism while doing so. I've been mainly getting feedback from friends and family and I need more to grow as an artist. I don't know if I'm going to pursue art in the future but it is a skill I would like to hone. The reason why I'm doing this is mainly because I'm doing an art piece of Yui and re-drawing Akano in her phantom thief outfit as well as her school uniform. And I will be deleting the chapter announcing that the art pieces are on Wattpad (and the chapter itself). I know it hasn't officially been a month but I'm gonna do it. Anyway, that's the announcement I wanted to say. Bye~Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4 - TV World

That morning, woke up again with me on the floor. I expected it, especially from me tossing and turning. I didn't wake up to my alarm, as the time said, _'5:30am'_, so I decided to get changed. As I did my hair, I realized that I've been using the scrunchie that Machi and Kimi gave me. It was a royal purple scrunchie I had, Machi had a royal blue and Kimi had a royal green one. It was to unify the three of us as friends. If they were really my friends, why haven't they rung me? Gah! I'm overthinking things. Machi still might be pissed at me but she will cool off later on and Kimi might be out of Japan like she usually is.

As I passed I walked passed Dojima's door to go to the stairs, it was slightly ajar. I peered through and saw that he wasn't there. He must've been called early. I walk downstairs and took note that Nanako isn't down here. I looked at the front door and her shoes are still there. She must still be asleep, I can make breakfast and lunch for the two of us! I look through the cupboards and saw a loaf of sliced bread, eggs, and maple syrup. There was also a bowl of rice that was cooked, a case of takoyaki, shreds of chicken, and seaweed. Okay, I know what to do!

Time passed as I made french toast and fried eggs, drizzled with maple syrup for breakfast and for lunch is three sushi, four takoyaki and two scrambled egg sandwiches. "Morning!" It was Nanako at the stairs in her uniform. "Morning Nanako! I made breakfast and lunch for us!" Her face lit up and rushed to the table to eat her breakfast. "Wow! It's delicious! Thank you Yui~San!" She continues to eat as I ate with her. We took our bento boxes and made our ways to school. Students ahead of me were gossiping. "Hey, did you hear about the rumor?" "What rumor?" "Mayumi Yamano was at the Amagi Inn before she died. That's why Amagi~Senpai has to go there, to fight the press." "Really? I feel bad for Senpai…"

_~Time Skip~_

It was first period and my thoughts surrounded around last night. Even so, I tried to pay attention in class. "Hello everyone. My name is Kimiko Sofue, and I don't know how much you know about world history, but I'm an expert. First, a little about me. I love to use my dowser to find lost items, and there's nothing quite like a romance. In fact, world history ia a magnificent romance. History is like a river; it was born in the past and flows ever forward. I hope we can enjoy the profundity of history together. Hohoho." Ms. Sofue rambles. "And since this is my first lecture, I'll start with an easy question. Our transferee, Ms. Narukami, please stand up."

I do as she says and await for the question. I know quite a lot about world history so I hope she asks a question that I know. "When did A.D. - in other words, Anno Domini - begin?" I begin to go in thought. I know I know this. Hold on, let's do process of elimination. This has to do with Jesus and Christian beliefs. There is B.C. and A.D… B.C. is 'Before Christ', before Jesus was born… we live in A.D. so… "When Jesus was born?" I ask, hoping to be right. "Ah, so you seem to understand this well. And does anyone know what B.C. stands for? Oh, I'll just tell you. Before Christ, or the years before Christ was born. This is, of course, the way we count our years today, but wasn't adopted in Western Europe until the 15th century." She continues to ramble on and I sat down. Her rambles were actually intellectual and I felt smarter because of it.

_~Time Skip~_

School has ended but I still feel weird about last night. Where's Satonaka and Hanamura? I need to get this off my chest. "Y-Yo. Um…" Hanamura's voice brought me back to reality as I give cock my head. "It's, uh, it's not really that important, but… well, yesterday on TV, I..." This looks like it may take a while for him to speak about it so I rested my chin on my hands in a curious manner. "Oh, uhh… nevermind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha…" "Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? Saki~Senpai's supposedly the one who found that body." Satonaka coming at the right time, now Hanamura will have to say it.

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down… she doesn't seem to be at school today either." Just then, Amagi stood up from her seat and Satonaka caught it. "Huh? Hey, Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" The long haired girl turned around and gave us a sad smile, "Things are really out of hand tight now… I'm sorry." and with that, she leaves. "Is it just me, or does Yukiko~San seem way stressed out today?"

"Well, I have heard on the way here along the lines of Yamano staying at her inn. Maybe that's the case?" I butt in as Satonaka nods, saying that they must be running her ragged. "By the way, did you see… it… last night?" She asks us as both Hanamura and I nodded sheepishly. "What about you?" my chin was still resting on my hands as I yawned. "I did! I seriously saw a girl! But… my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?" I don't know, you into girls Satonaka? Not judging but, are you? "I couldn't tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure. Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our uniform, and…"

Wait, that sounds like the image I saw. Does that mean I'm into girls as well? "Hey… I think that's the same person that I saw." Hanamura and I said it and the same time, getting me freaked out. The three of us have the same soulmate? What does this mean… "How clear was your image Narukami~Chan? Did you see her face?" I contemplated a bit, going back to last night. "You see… it was blurry too. But that's not the crazy part. I started hearing something Shakesphere would write and my hand went through the TV. It then began pulling me it but the screen was too small so I couldn't go all the way." I look up and see that they shared the same expression. Oh great, they don't believe me.

"Wait, your hand went through the TV? How tired were you?" He pats my back, as if that's going to get the crazy out of me. "Well, I'm curious. Let's try it out on a bigger TV, at Junes!" Satonaka drags the two of us to the electronic department of Junes. Hanamura was yelling but I just stayed quiet all the way there. After some time, we made it to Junes. "Chie… don't do that ever again. I think you pulled my arm out of my socket." The boy's complaints made him fall on the ground. "Look, it's not just Narukami's thing I'm curious about. My family is looking into getting a flat screen TV and I need your help. Maybe even cut me a deal…"

The two went off a bit, discussing about TV prices. Now is the time to see if it was all a dream. Slowly, I extend my right arm out to touch the screen. I was expecting my hand to land on a flat, smooth surface. But not. The moment my hand touched the screen, it fell right through. "Guys, look! It wasn't a dream!" I called out to them as they turned around. Shock filled their faces. "Holy crap! You've got to be kidding me!" Hanamura came to my right side while Satonak came to my right side. "I think I can go further… Satonaka, hold my left hand." she grabs my hand as my body goes into the TV.

Their voices were slightly muffled and my vision was blurry. I couldn't see a thing. "Hey!...stop… pervert!" I don't know what happened but I felt someone hit my legs and my back before I fell more into the TV. I look up to see Hanamura and Satonaka, falling and yelling. They soon went past me and I began to flail. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact but I land on something squishy. "Huh? Am I going insane?" I sit up and realize that I didn't land on the surface. I landed on someone. "Oh my god, Hanamura I'm so sorry!" I stood, extending my arm for him to take. He does so and Satonaka stands up behind him.

"Got what's coming to you, huh?" She elbowed him in his ribs as I cocked my head. "You see Narukami~Chan, this idiot was looking up your skirt when you went head first into the TV. I tried getting him to stop but I tripped, pulling him with me." The moment I heard, 'looking up your skirt', all I saw was red. I came back about five seconds later to see Hanamura with a red cheek. "Anyway, what is this place? Wait, WHERE'S THE EXIT!?" The three of us look around and see that we're surrounded by fog on a stage.

"W-What? That can't be right! H-How can that be!" Hanamura regained his composure for a brief second before freaking out. "Hey guys… c-calm down. I'm sure that there is an expla…" I stop as my eyes dart to a shadowy figure in the distance. "N-Narukami~Chan?" The figure began to come towards us, "Guys! Someone's there! We have to run!" I yelled and ran behind me as I was being followed by the other two. It took us a while, but we managed to lose that weird thing. "That… was… tiring…" I could barely see much but I knew that was Satonaka's voice.

"You're… telling… me… huh? What's that… over there…" I look ahead where I believe Hanamura was talking about as it was a doorway shaped thing. It was radiating a strange aura. He walks towards there and I rushed up to stay by his side as Satonaka is a little ways behind us. We went through as our surroundings appear as a room. "Hey, is it just me or is the fog lighter here?" Now that Hanamura mentions it, it is a little clearer than usual.

"Can't you guys slow down?" I turned around to face Satonaka to apologize but I was unable to, due to the scene I saw behind her. "Narukami? What are you-" she turns around and see the same thing I saw.

Posters of someone with their heads torn or scratched away with a mixture of blood. The smell approached my nose, making me gag. "Guys… there's a rope and a chair here. Also a scarf tied into a noose…" "GAH, Hanamura! Stop trying to freak me out even more! I can't take it anymore!?" Clenching my head, I rush out the door to return back to the place from before. "Narukami!" "WAAAH!" I jump and fall on my butt. It was a bear… costume… clown…? "Narukami! Are you okay? Wait, what the hell is that?" Satonaka helps me up as Hanamura stand in front of us in a protective manner.

"You're the one who was chasing us, right!? Why!?" Hanamura's yelling brought fear to the unknown creature as it rushed past him to hide behind me. "What the?" I look at it as it starts to calm down. "You guys need to get out of here, now! The shadows are on their way… I was looking for you guys so I can- GWAH!? Just take these and run!" It hands me a pair of violet glasses and runs away, mumbling something about shadows. Unconsciously, I put them on. What!? "What happened to the fog…?" I mutter as up ahead, I see something coming through the wall up ahead. "Holy crap, Hanamura! Satonaka! We have to run, now!" I take both of their hands and run the same way we got there.

It was hard to find it but I believe we're going the right way. Oh crud, those look evil. There are two blobs of black slime that transformed into… tongues? What the… "Holy crap, what's going on!?" Satonaka shrieks as one of those things licks her. "What the? It completely slimed Chie!" Satonaka collapses as Hanamura catches her. What am I going to do…? Am I going to die here? I look over at Hanamura and Satonaka. She was still unconscious and he was trying to get her away from these things.

_"Yeah, we don't mind Narukami~Chan! But, just do it at your own pace. We want to be casual with you but we want to make sure your comfortable first."_

_"She's right. Yukiko~San, Chie, and myself have the same thing in mind; have you be our friend so that you won't feel lonely here."_

I can't just stand around. If they want to try this hard to be my friends, I have to save them. I want to be their friend too. I can't let them die!

"I am thou… thou art I…"

That's… my voice…

"Hey, they stopped. Narukami~Chan?" Yosuke peers at me as a card floats down. I cup my hands as it just floats on top of it. "... what's that…?"

"Thou hast open thine eyes… the time… is now…!"

A circle of blue light surround me as a type of power consumes me.

"Per… so… na…!"

I crush the card as a blue flame grow behind me. It fades away and I turned around to see something. I don't know what it is, but I know it is apart of me. "It is nice to meet you, my other self. My name is Izanagi, your persona. You may use my power however you wish…" Izanagi… sounds like me…? Eh! That's not important. "Izanagi! I need your help, please! Hanamura and Satonaka need me! They need you!" "So you wish for me to act freely? Very well. I will not harm you or the other humans." And with that, Izanagi starts using its staff to attack the tongues.

"What the hell?" Hanamura clenches onto Satonaka's sleeve in fear. All of a sudden, I begin to see through Izanagi's eyes.

An enemy approaches and Izanagi was able to obliterate it. "You see through my eyes… don't you? If you need my to dodge because I can't see anything, move and that will cause me to dodge." Another enemy comes from it's left so I move to right. Izanagi was right, it dodged it with zero effort. "Call my name! A card should have appeared!" I look up as a card descends. "Burning up! Izanagi!" I yelled as I crushed the card as lightning struck the monster. And with that, Izanagi fades away.

I look over at Hanamura who was looking up at me with a mixture of emotions. "I did it! I saved you guys!" I giggle at him with a cheerful smile.

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! This chapter is a little different from the other chapters because it is actually based of off the anime. Reason why is because I like the awakening scene in the anime a little better than the one in the game. Not saying that the game awakening is bad, it's just that I think with Yui's character, I think that it suits her. Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Bye~Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Wild Card

**FINALLY! THIS UPDATE IS FINALLY OUT! It took me a while to write this because of a reason that I will list below after this chapter. Now, sit back and enjoy this chapter!**

"Woah, Narukami… what was that?" Hanamura asks but I ignore it. "Narukami…?" I raise my right hand and took a good look at it. I can just feel the power coursing through my veins. I can still vividly see the card, floating in my hand. "My other self… how does it feel to have this power…?" Izanagi as I giggle in affirmation. "Good…" Taking a deep breath, I hold my hands over chest while breathing out.

_Yui Narukami has faced her other self…_  
_She has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Izanagi!_

"NARUKAMI!" I come back to have Hanamura shaking me. "H-Huh…? H-Hanamura?" I look at Hanamura with unfocused eyes. My body feels lethargic. I dropped to my knees as Hanamura's grasp tightens on my shoulders. "Narukami! Are you okay!? Narukami!?" "H-Hanamura…? What happened? SATONAKA!" I try to get up but I fell again. "Narukami, just stay. I'll get Chie, and we'll get you out of here."

Hanamura goes to Satonaka as she sits up. He explains what happens to her briefly and walks up to me. Hanamura gets down, indicating for me to get on his back. I do so as the two of them begin walking. "I'm sorry Hanamura… I should be walking… but I appreciate it." my arms tighten a little bit around his neck as I rest my head on his back. Sleepiness consumes me as my eyes slowly close to the movement for Hanamura walking.

My eyes flutter open as I am not where I was before. I was in the Velvet Room. Huh? Where's Igor? "Hmm?" Margaret turns to face me as her face shows small traces of shock, "Dear! This is unprecedented… a guest arriving when my master is away is rare in itself but to do so when he said that you won't return until your contract is forged has never happened…". She began to think and look at the book on her lap. "Well, nothing here happens without reason… maybe he thought it was for the best." her gaze returned to me. "I guess I should make your visit here worthwhile. You've seen to have awakened to your power. The Persona, Izanagi. With this power, you are able to overcome the ordeals that await you. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask." Okay… "What is Izanagi? Actually, what is a Persona?" Margaret takes a sip out of one of the glasses next to her, "A Persona is a manifestation of your psyche. Consider it a 'mask' that you wear to undergo life's hardships. You have the power of the wild card, which means you are able to hold and use multiple Personas, which is rare among humans." she places the glass back in its original place. "Why am I invited here?" "I don't know myself. The Velvet Room is like a person in itself. The guests it invites is it's choice. We residents, aside from my master, have no clue why it happens. If you wish to know more, ask my master when you see him. Is that all?" She smiles at me. Is it all? I guess I can ask Igor next time. "Yes, my questions have been answered." I bow my head as she chuckles. "Then, I bid you farewell, my dear guest." And with that, everything goes white.

I opened my eyes to find that I'm still on Hanamura's back. "Oh, Narukami's awake, Yosuke!" Satonaka's voice rang in my head as I jumped off of Hanamura's back. "Thanks Hanamura! I guess I needed a small rest after giving my all protecting you two!" I smile gleefully and took a look around. We're back on the stage. "How long have I been out? How long have we've been here?" The two of them sat me and told me everything I needed to know. We just got there and it took us around half an hour to get there. "Huh? You guys are still alive?" I turned around to see that bear from last time. "You! What's going on here?" Hanamura yells at the bear as it hides behind me yet again. "Please, don't yell at me… miss! Please tell him not to yell!" The bear's voice was shaky which made me scold Yosuke for raising his voice. "Hey, calm down Mr. Bear! We aren't dangerous, and we can see you're not either. Do you know where the exit is?" I ask while petting the top of his head in between his ears. "Mr. Bear? You can call me Teddie! And yes, I can show you the way out." Teddie purrs and stomps his foot three times, "Here you go, a way out miss!" "Thank you Teddie. Bye-bye!" I watch Satonaka and Hanamura leave the TV so I can follow them out.

My eyes open to see that we're back in the electronics department of Junes again. I stood up and began wiping my skirt as I heard groaning from behind me. Turning around, the scene of Satonaka leaning on a shelf and Hanamura laying on the floor, starting to stand. "You two okay? I ask as the two of them nod and slowly stood up too. "Did we… make it back?" Probably Hanamura, just don't freak out. "Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!" Huh? "Crap, it's already that late?!" Guess that Hanamura knows what that announcement was, "Looks like we were in there for quite awhile…" Satonaka seems to know too. Hanamura's gaze left Satonaka and I as he turned around. "Hey! It's that poster from that room!" He pointed at a poster that had a familiar person on it. "Misuzu Hiiragi. An enka singer that sticks to the traditional stuff. My parents introduced her to me two years along with her ex-husband, Taro Namatame." I explained as the two other's jaws dropped. "You met a famous person?" "I meet famous people yearly. My parents may be strict but they also spoil me since I'm an only child. I personally find it boring after the first three."

"W-Well… wait! Wasn't she on the news special yesterday? Actually, she was just mentioned. It was about her husband and his affair." Yeah that's right, Satonaka. That was the part of the news I thought was stupid. The three of us started contemplating about that room. The Yamano death also came into mind as well. I feel so bad for Yamano… didn't personally know her like Misuzu or her husband, but I knew her from Taro. He would talk about her since they were friends, didn't knew they got THAT close though. Us three split up with the conversation still open. Rain started picking up so I rushed back home. Thank god that I didn't get as wet as yesterday. "I'm home!" I call out as I heard both Nanako and Dojima call out to me. So Dojima is here, I was expecting him to be out again. "Hey, Yui… I got something I've got to tell you. It's about a student at your school, Saki Konishi. You know her?" I nod at him and waited for his reason why he brought her up. I wish he didn't. "Her parents rang up the station, she's gone missing." Konishi~Senpai… I hope you're found. You were so kind when I met you…

"Achooooooo!"

I sneezed. It wasn't loud but it was one that made my vision a little blurry. "*sigh* You must've caught something, it has been a little chilly lately. Hold on…" Dojima goes into the first aid kit and pulls out a packet of ibuprofen and cold medicine. I took the recommended dosage for each and went straight to bed while Dojima telling me to take some when I wake up.

_Friday 15th April 2011_

There was a morning assembly at school. I was still woozy from the cold medicine I had to take this morning so Nanako helped me make sure I was okay on my way to school. Students were talking about the police as sirens went pass. We met up with both Satonaka and Amagi so Nanako went on her way to her school. The moment we stepped into the school grounds, Amagi got a call from her parents saying that they need her at the inn. So the ones in the assembly that I was with was Satonaka and Hanamura. "Senpai… answer, please!" Hanamura seemed worried but when I asked him what was up, he would just tell me it's nothing.

"I… regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3…" Konishi~Senpai…? What happened!?

"... has passed away…"

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated this. It is because I've been through writers block and chapters for Persona 5 Female Protagonist Edition are pre-written. I'm out of my writers block but this doesn't mean I'm back in writing these and making new chapters every 2 days. There are still stuff going on and I'm not going to disclose it to you guys because it's personal. Anyway, let's talk about this chapter. I wanted for Saki to leave quite the impression on Yui so that something can happen in the next chapter. Another thing is that Yui is a type of person who looks up to people who are older than her so this is why Saki left an impression on her. That's all I got for now, expect and update next week on either this fanfic or my other one or probably both if I get it to work. Have a good day everyone, bye!**


	7. Chapter 6 - I'll Be By Your Side

School finished early because of the announcement. Guess that they want to give Konishi~Senpai the respect she needs. "Narukami?" Oh, it's Satonaka. We were still in class, which was empty, and judging by her expression I was spacing out. "Gah! Sorry Satonaka! I thought I was here alone. Is Amagi helping her family?" I ask as she nods, "Wanna walk together?" her question made me nod. I wanted to smile, reassure her things are going to be fine, but I don't think it's the time. "One sec, meet me outside the school, kay? I just want to give my respects to Konishi~Senpai…" Satonaka gifted me a small smile and walked outside. Standing from my spot, I walk into the gym. There was a long table with a white cloth on as it had a framed photo of Konishi~Senpai and candles on both sides.

I stepped onto the stage in front of her photo and began praying. I may only may her once, but people need a prayer to keep them in heaven. Or that's how I see it. It took 3-5 minutes, so I turn away to see Hanamura behind me. "Holy crap! Hanamura you scared me… what's up? You doing ok? You know, considering the circumstances..." I asked him as we walked out. "Sorry about scaring you and also, I'm managing. I want to speak with you and Chie, you two are walking together, right?" Nodding, we exit the school and see Satonaka there. "Hey, Narukami! You ready to- Yosuke? You okay?" She exclaimed while Hanamura nodded, telling us he wants to tell us something. "Did you two see the TV last night?" Huh? Why the TV? "Not you Yosuke! Others were talking about the Midnight Channel just before you guys got here. It's getting annoying…" Satonaka, be patient. There must be a reason why Hanamura brought it up.

"Just listen for a sec! Something kept bothering me, so… I watched it again, and… I think the girl on the screen… was Saki-senpai. There's no mistaking it… Senpai looked like… she was writing in pain… And then… she disappeared from the screen." Hold up, Konishi~Senpai was on the Midnight Channel? She was writhing in pain too? Heck, even Satonaka was shocked too. "You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right…? Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer?" Oh crap… please don't tell me… "Maybe… Just maybe, but… Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too." Oh God, why Hanamura? I was trying to not think about it. "Are you saying… people who appear on that show, die…?" Satonaka, you read my mind. "Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the shadows get us…? It seems to know more than what it's saying. And that room with the posters on the wall… It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean… don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!? Well…? What do you think…?" He looked me dead in the eyes as I looked down.

What do you say in this situation? Then again, two murders back to back sound so weird. The fact that the Midnight Channel featured the victims is strange in itself and Teddie does seem to know something. Also, Margaret and Igor know what my future is and how it will be a terrible catastrophe. My curiosity is spiking. "You may be right, Hanamura. I'm actually curious too," my response made him smile and Satonaka shocked. "…So it's not just me, huh? If there is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters in that room. Which means… if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too." I agree, Hanamura. "Yosuke, don't tell me…" now I can see why Satonaka is on the fence about this idea. It just seems way too out there. "Yeah… I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself." "D-Don't do this… You should just let the police hand this and-" "Satonaka, I don't think the police would believe a place like that. Heck, I wouldn't believe it if I was them. If there is a connection to that world and the murders, only we can figure it out." Hanamura seemed impressed with my answer while Satonaka face palmed. "After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now… Sorry… but you're the only person who can help me. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes." The boy left as Satonaka and I were left by the school entrance. "Are you going to help him, Narukami? If you are, I'll support you. I just can't go… my parents want me home ASAP." The short haired girl's head tilted, awaiting my answer. However, my answer was already made. "I'm gonna go with him. I'll tell you about what happened tomorrow." She nods at me and we separate.

If Hanamura is gonna get ready, I should too. I took the bus home so I can change out of my uniform and get my nunchucks. My nunchucks weren't special, it was just made out of rope and wood. The moment I got home, Nanako welcomed me while I told her I'm going out for a few hours. Getting out of my uniform, I pull out a loose, yellow, wool cardigan, a lavender, spaghetti strap singlet and blue jeans. This is the only outfit that doesn't look fancy. As for shoes is just a pair of dark purple high tops.

I leave with everything I need, exchanging farewells with Nanako, as I walk towards the bus stop. The bus didn't take too long to arrive nor was it to get to Junes. Thank the Lord. Very quickly, I made it into the electronics department. Hanamura was there, waving around a golf club. "You're here! Where's Chie?" He asks so I tell him what she told me. "Okay. Wait, don't your parents want you home?" Oh yeah! Hanamura doesn't know about my situation. "I don't live with my parents, I live with my uncle and he's busy. As long as I get home before he does, I should be o-" just then, my phone began to ring. I pick it up to be greeted by Nanako's voice. "Dad won't be coming home tonight. He also told me to tell you that your curfew is sundown." "Thanks Nanako! I'll be home by five. Bye!" I hung up once she said bye and told Hanamura what happened. After all of our talking, I put on the glasses Teddie gave me as we enter the TV.

Ouch! I fell on my back… huh? Um… Hanamura is on top of me… I guess it's a good thing that he's unconscious because it will be awkward. Then again, he's heavy. "Ugh…." Oh crap! He's waking up! Uh, play unconscious! "*Sigh* Oh shit! Gotta get off her, she might slap me again…" that's what he thinks I might do? He's afraid of me? Hanamura… He gets off me so I pretend to wake up. Hanamura offers his hand to me and I take it. "Eh? You guys?" That voice… Teddie!" We turn in Teddie's direction. For some unknown reason, he starts calling us the culprits. Apparently people have been thrown in here and since we've got here on purpose this time, we're the most suspicious. "They stayed here for too long and the fog lifted and then the shadows got violent!" His screams were ear-piercing. "Wait, what? This fog lifts? Shadows get violent? Tell us in a way that makes sense, dammit!" Hanamura's voice scared Teddie as he rushes behind me. "I'm just saying, you might be the culprits…" he calmed down as I pet his head. Okay, he's too calm, he's purring and rubbing against my side. "Teddie! Can you explain please?" I kneel down to his height and looked at him dead in the eyes as he explains. When it fogs in our world, the fog lifts here. Whenever that happens, monsters called Shadows go violent and kill whoever is in here. Teddie sensed two people in here in the past few days.

To confirm, Hanamura showed Teddie a picture of Konishi~Senpai and I showed a picture of Yamano. To no surprise, Teddie said that they were the ones who were thrown in. "Can you take us to the last place you've seen Saki~Senpai?" Hanamura plead as I pay his back. "I can't take you there! The shadows!" Heh! Teddie… Hanamura tells Teddie we're prepared as we show off our weapons. With a sigh, the bear took us to the last place he saw Konishi~Senpai. It took us to a place that Hanamura called the shopping district. Voices began yelling.

_"I heard that Konishi~San's daughter is working at Junes…!"_

_"I feel terrible for the man. To have his own daughter work for the enemy!"_

This is awful… even Hanamura was upset. He rushed ahead to a building with a liquor sign in front of the building. "Hanamura! Wait!" My calls fell deaf in his ears as he continues. I enter the building as more voices started yelling.

_"Saki! Why are you working for Junes! You are a daughter of a family run liquor store and you're working for the people running us out of business! Is it the money? A guy?! Why do you choose to work there of all places!?"_

"Senpai…" I see Hanamura ahead holding something. Going up next to him, I see him holding a photo of him and Konishi~Senpai smiling.

_"I always wanted to tell him… I always wanted to tell Hana~Chan…"_

Huh? Konishi~Senpai? "T-tell me what…?" Hanamura…

_"... that he was a pain in the ass! I was only nice to him because he was the manager's son! Now because of that store, my family hates me, the neighbors talk behind my back and I just was everything to disappear!"_

"P-pain in the ass… Senpai… why didn't you…" Hanamura begins to lightly sob so I try to comfort him as much as I can. "Just leave me alone! You don't know how I feel!" He yelled at me. He looks at my face which was a mixture of fear and worry. "I'm... sorry Yui… I shouldn't have raised my voice." He said my first name… it's the first time he said it. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to him. I do the same and forgave him. "Aww, how sweet. After your girl upped and died, you go after another one. Wow." Huh? We separate from the hug and looked in the direction of the voice. What we saw was beyond any of our comprehensions. It was another Hanamura! "Huh? Two Yosukes?" Even Teddie's shocked. "I know why you came here. 'I'm doing this for Saki~Senpai's sake' is just a load of bullshit. You came here so you can have a good time!" What? I look at Hanamura as he was tense. "What are you talking about?! You don't know me!" I have a feeling that's a lie for some reason… "I know you because I'm you, your shadow. There's nothing I don't know about you." "Stop it… YOU CAN'T BE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" With that, the other Hanamura began chuckling. "You're right. I am me now! Now watch me as I rip you and your girlfriend into tiny pieces!?" A gust of energy grows stronger around it as Hanamura almost gets hit by something. I was able to push him out of the way and summoned Izanagi to shoot a lightning bolt at it. Thank God, it was knocked down. "Yosuke! You have to accept it or else it will kill us all!" Teddie told him but Hanamura continue to reject it. "You pretend that your all happy go lucky, but you're terrified of being alone!?" Hanamura... "Stop it!" He clutches onto his head in pain, his finger being pressed deeply into his scalp. The othe Hanamura pushed Izanagi into a scaffolding pole. I can feel the pain Izanagi is feeling... I start to scream in pain. "Yui!" Hanaamura called out to me but was hit by the monster. "Teddie! Get him out of here! I'll hold it off for as long as I can!" as soo as I said that, Izanagi breaks free and returns to be in front of me. "What? No! You can't stay here, Yui!" Hanamura grasped on my arm with a worried expression. Smiling, I reassure him I'll be fine.

"Living in sticks is boring as shit, so you decided to ask her out!" The screens above start to display girls working at Junes.

_"How about we ask Yosuke for help?"  
"How about no. He's just so god damn annoying!"  
"I know right? He thinks he's all-that just because he's the manager's son. In fact, that's the only reason why we put up with him!"_

"You see that everyone barely tolerates you, and yet you try to be everyone's friend!" the screen changes to Konishi~Senpai.

_"Hana~Chan is incredibly annoying. I'm nice to him and the dip thinks I like him, what a dumbass..."_

"No! You're wrong, you're wrong!" The monster stands up as a gust of wind blew me off my feet. "YUI!" Hanamura rushed to me. Summoning Izanagi, another lightning bolt struck down. "Hanamura, that thing is you, isn't it? You don't have to lie, I can tell." I try to stand, wobbling on my legs. "What are you talking about?" Still repressing it… he needs to stop. "No matter what, you love Konishi~Senpai. I'm right, aren't I? That's only one side of you, there's no need for you to hide. I know how you feel, leaving your home to somewhere like Inaba, leaving everything you're used to and loved, I can understand." I turn around and reach my hand out. "You're not alone, I'll be by your side!" With a smile, his face tinted pink as he accepts my hand.

Hanamura nods at me as we both face the monster. "You're apart of me, I knew you weren't lying but I couldn't accept it. But my feelings for Saki~Senpai are true, you can never stop me from feeling what I feel!" We walk towards it as it grew weak. "GRAH! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHY ARE YOU ACCEPTING ME NOW!?" It began writhing in pain, now's my chance! "Izanagi!" With my free hand, I crush the card as a bolt of lightning hits it as a small gust blows past us. Hanamura walks forward by himself to look at his other self eye to eye. "You're apart of me, now come back to where you belong," he proudly says as Shadow Yosuke nods with a smirk. "Don't lose this one, she's important to both of us," and with that, he dissolves upwards into a persona.

_The power of one's self has been made manifest. __Yosuke Hanamura has faced his other self…__He has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Jiraiya!_

"This… is my Persona!" "Congrats Hanamura, you've got your persona! You can now fight with me, isn't that cool?" I ask as he nods. "I think we should leave, or else more Shadows come. Mistress, I'll carry Yosuke back since he looks exhausted." With Teddie's words in mind, I look at Hanamura and indeed he was tired. Wait, Mistress? "Mistress? Where did you get that from?" "Oh, it's because of how powerful you are, Mistress! I look up to you now!" Oh, okay. As long as it's him calling me that it should be fine. "Come on, let's go Teddie!" And with that, Teddie lifted Hanamura and carried him to the entrance. By the time we got there, Hanamura was exhausted. "Teddie, can you open and exit please? I'll make sure we'll come back." I ask as he nods and the TVs appear again. Teddie throws Hanamura out which made me laugh. We exchange farewells as I exited the TV world.

What I saw was Hanamura holding his leg in pain. "Gah… what happened?" I giggle and told him what happened. "That damn bear… I can't believe you're soft on him. Anyway…" he checks his phone and I look over his shoulder. It was 4:30. "You've got to be home before 5, right? I'll walk you home!" Huh? "No, you must be exhausted. I'll walk home myself, I'll be fine!" I try to tell him I'm okay but he kept pushing. In the end, he walked me home. In the middle of walking, I stopped which made Hanamura ask if I'm okay. "Hey, Hanamura… are you afraid of me…? Or probably hate me…?" I ask him while he asks why would I ask that. "It's because… you know when we entered the TV today… I wasn't unconscious… you fell on me, didn't you?" The moment I said that, his entire face turned pink. "I heard what you said standing up. 'Gotta get off her, she might slap me again..'. What do you think of me? Be honest with me…" Hanamura walked up to my and wrapped his arms around me for the second time today. "I don't hate you nor am I afraid if you. You saved my life and accepted me, twice in fact." Hanamura… "Since we're clearing the air, I didn't look up your skirt yesterday. I was freaking out so much that I was about to pee my pants. I guess Chie thought I was." Kinda figured. After getting to know him, I don't think he would be like that. "I should apologize for that… I should've asked for your side of the story…" "You know what? Let's start over, Narukami!" He lets me go and coughs. "Hi, my name is Yosuke Hanamura, my dad runs Junes and I sit behind you. What's your name?" All I could do is giggle. This is so dorky but I'm gonna play along. "Hey! My name is Yui Narukami, but you can call me Yui, Yosuke!" I extend my hand out for him to shake it while his face shows shock. It didn't last as he shakes my hand.

_Thou art I… And I am thou…__Thou hast acquired a new bond…__It brings thee closer to the truth…__Thou shalt be blessed with Personas of the Magician Arcana..._

**Hey guys! I haven't updated this in ages... I hope you like this! I also added some YosukeXYui fluff in here, IDK if he's gonna be the main love interest but I hope you guys like this! Anyway, seeya!**

**Update: I updated this chapter because I didn't like the battle part. I also watch the anime so I based it on this, keeping the punch out of it. I know it's funny but I kinda like having fluff in this story more than comedy. Don't worry, the original comedy will still be in this fanfic but it's just that I will be adding as much fluff in this**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Person In A Kimono

**Hey guys! I know I said I'll have this done before Christmas along with my Persona 3 Portable story but my WiFi has been a bitch to deal with over the last few days. Also, I'm stuck with Xmas shopping and on New Years I'm planning on going to a family thing and following that is a friend's birthday in January so it's been busy these last few days. Probably might go on a small hiatus till I'm not that busy but I'm still doing this in my free time so I hope to update regularly in the New Year. Anyway, I'll let you read the chapter!**

Entering the house, I see sitting near the TV was Nanako. Her gaze focuses on me with a happy face but it quickly morphed into a sad expression. "... welcome back, Yui!" I can feel the disappointment in that. "You okay, Nanako?" I walk up to her and got to her height, "Yeah, I'm fine!" her forced smile turned into a blank expression as her head shifted to the television. "Dad's late…" So that's the root of the problem… "Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on bizarre murders occurring in Inaba." The news station goes on about Konishi~Senpai's death. She was found at 7:00am this morning and was hanging from an antenna and her presumed time of death was 1:00am this morning. Because of it being similar to the previous case, police are going under the assumption that this is a serial murder case. Now, if the TV is linked to the murders, why would the killer bring them out? It just doesn't make sense if you throw someone in another world, with no way out, for murder, just so you can hang them up in that fashion. Then again, this guy maybe crazy… I should ask the maids back home to send some police files that were shared with the Narukami family. Then again, we don't have much but less is better than nothing.

"Another incident… dad won't be coming home again tonight…" Nanako's soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts. That's right, I keep forgetting that Dojima's on the case. "I'm here with you, Nanako!" I cheerily say as her smile appears more genuine, "Thanks, Yui! Say, I'm gonna do some chores around the house, can you help me please?" Oh my God, another thing I forgot is how reliable she is and she's around six. She's more reliable than I was when I was her age, I blame my parents for making me be raised the way I was. I never was able to experience things like chores and such. I know, mediocre and people would want to live like me and tell me I'm privileged. But I don't like it one bit. I don't even see my parents on a daily basis like most normal families. I look over at Nanako as I see the girl who just wants her dad. I get how she feels, distant parents in general just doesn't know what goes through their child's mind compared to parents who even through work, have time for their child/ren.

"_Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa river is the town's oldest historical landmark. Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes."_

The TV shows Amagi in a pink kimono, she looks good in it too.

"_In other words, she's a manager that's still in high school. Now, that's got a nice ring to it… let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!"_

"_Hm…? Um… are you speaking to me?"_

"_We've heard that you're the new manager. Is it true that you're still in high school?"_

"_Oh, well, I'm just filling in temporarily…"_

"_Someday, though… that aside wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have a lot of male visitors."_

"_Huh? No, um…"_

Wow, it's the same reporter that did the thing for Konishi~Senpai. Still scummy. Probably a pedophile too. With a sigh, Nanako switches the channel as it shows an ad. Not the Junes ad but it features two familiar people. One shot shows them at the beach, playing volleyball, as it cuts to them running to an umbrella. It shows them each drinking a can at the same time and then facing the camera at the same time.

"_We're tired of diets, enough with going to the gym. Good thing there's something we can handle!~"_

"_Slim down this summer with a fresh taste of Calorie Magic!"_

Now I remember! It's the Kujikawa twins, Rise and Ryuto, though their stage names are Risette and Ryu~Bo. I met them when we were kids but we had to separate because of their careers as child idols and now teen idols. Haven't seen them since, hope they're doing well. "Risette and Ryu~Bo are so amazing!" Nanako's reaction to seeing those two make me smile. The next ad was the Junes ad and yet again, Nanako and I sang the song. "Oh! The dishes! I just remembered," The young girl stood up and walked into the kitchen. Oh, God. I'd feel bad if I did nothing. "Hey, Nanako! I'll help you with them!" Her eyes lit up with a giant smile being evident.

Time passed as we did the dishes. I washed and rinsed them while Nanako dried and put them away. It got boring pretty quick so I asked Nanako to get my phone and play some tunes on random. The two of us danced while doing the dishes. Heh, it was fun. I placed the last plate on the drying rack and I watched Nanako dry it while taking off the gloves"I'm going to bed, Nanako. Don't stay up too late!" Nanako grins and we exchange good nights. I'm not actually going to sleep, I've got some books I need to finish so I can get some more. They're mainly graphic novels, too. What should I read?... Aha! '_The Cake Knight Rises'_! It's about this kid who grew up with baker parents but was killed when he was young. The kid grew up, training to get revenge on the ones who killed his parents but then he gained a friend who taught him how revenge isn't right. He clashed with the one who killed his parents a few times but because of his friend, he's hesitant on killing him. It's quite interesting. I think there's a movie about it coming soon as well.

Reading the last few chapters, I lost track of the time. The moment I put the book down, the TV switched on. The Midnight Channel. Wait… someone's on the TV! It's a girl in a kimono… Amagi! Though… others can wear kimonos… not enough proof it is Amagi. Wait, what would happen if I stick my hand into the TV when the Midnight Channel is showing someone. I do so and the image was replaced by a ripple effect. Immediately, I pull my hand out and the Midnight Channel stopped airing. My phone shows 12:01am. With a yawn, I go to sleep.

My eyes begin to flutter open and I see the Velvet Room. This time, it's not just Margaret and I as Igor is now here. "Welcome. Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world… I have summoned you within your dreams." Now that makes me feel better… "And so we meet again". "This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter… in your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice… thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power. Also, you have witnessed this with someone you have started a bond with. My master wished for you to be summoned here," Margaret took a sip of the wine next to her, while looking expectant at her Master. "Hold onto this…" He says as a key appears floating in front of me. It moves towards me. The moment it touches my clothes, it forms into a necklace.

"Your contract has yet to be signed… rest assured, the moment is soon approaching. Because of this, I will allow you access to the Velvet Room. However, you will only have one privilege until the contract is signed. Now, Margaret says you have a questions for me from when you last arrived." Huh? Oh, that. "Why am I here? Why am I a guest of this Velvet Room? Why has fate chose me to be a wild card?" Taking a deep breath, the old man with a long nose begins, "The cards help with choosing fate. Whatever they say to me, I repeat back to you. I have no clue why fate chose you. All I know is that your fate was already scribed in the Akashic Records even before your great, great, great grandparents were born. Have you heard of them?"

I shake my head, "The Akashic Records in simple terms are the human events that happened in their past, present and future." So my fate was already in the Akashic Records? Actually… "Is there a way to make the Akashic Records be wrong by going against the 'fate' it laid out?" "In context, yes. But consequences will follow. You don't want to be on the receiving end of those consequences, do you?" That sounded creepy… maybe I shouldn't go against the Akashic Records, "Anyway, it's time for us to say farewell." Igor's words faded along with the Velvet Room.

4/16

Yosuke and I began talking about the Midnight Channel when Satonaka rushed into the class to us. "Ah! You guys are here! Thank goodness," she goes up to me and hugs me. I was shocked for a second but I gave in and hugged her back. "We're okay, Chie. You can let go of her," Satonaka laughs awkwardly and let go of me and afterwards the three of us laughed. "Anyway, I didn't come and laugh. I came to talk about the Midnight Channel…" She began to look at us with worry, "We were just talking about that. You got any clue?" He asked while Satonaka just stood there for a second. "I… I think it was… Yukiko…" That took both Yosuke and I by surprise, "I kinda thought that, too… she was on the news last night, wearing a kimono and the figure did have similarities to Amagi. Fashion and style are two things I grew up with, so that's where I got the similarities. But, there's not much evidence that it IS her…"

"Actually, where is Yukiko~San? I always saw her at school even if she left early," Yosuke's question made Satonaka's expression change drastically. She didn't even know and her thoughts turned dark, "Satonaka, are you o-" "Oh c'mon, Yosuke! Don't put that thought in my head! You already got me worried when you said that the Midnight Channel shows people that die, I don't need that!" Her loud voice cut me off, "Maybe she had to help out at the inn… I'll call her!" She dials the number, hoping for it to be picked up. Her expression showed fear as she retells to us that it's her voicemail. Students walk in, "Whoa, are you serious? Then is Yukiko~San-" he get cut off, "Don't go there!" the students look over at us as Satonaka apologises. "I'll try the inn… where's the number…" Dialing a number, we hope for it to pick up. "Hello? Yukiko?... Oh! Okay! No, it's fine. Have a nice day!" She hangs up.

"She's at the inn. They were tied up with a group that came unexpectedly so they needed Yukiko, meaning she won't be here today or tomorrow. Thank goodness…!" With a sigh of relief, her face changes to rage at Yosuke, "I can't believe you, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing!" I go up to her. "Don't blame Yosuke, Satonaka. He has reasons for thinking that way, I do too. Let's go and see Teddie after school, 'kay?" The way I called Yosuke by his first name took her by shock but eventually nodded with him. The first bell rang so Satonaka sat next to me and Yosuke behind me like usual. King Moron walked in and began the 'lesson'. I say 'lesson' but all he did was complain about his pay, swearing all the while. God, how is he still employed? Slowly, my gaze went to Amagi's desk. Was it really her on the Midnight Channel? What's going to happen? Either way, she's in danger. I can feel it. It's a gut feeling so it can't be wrong, right? I hope not…

School ended as the three of us headed towards the electronics department in Junes. It was much more crowded than before, Yosuke assumes it's because of the sales going on as Satonaka and I sigh. "How are we gonna talk to that bear?"I began to think after hearing Satonaka's question. "Guys, form a wall around me. I'll beckon him over and pretend to have my phone on speaker," they were confused but agreed to do so while I slip my hand into the TV screen.

*CRUNCH*

"Gah!" I tried to keep my scream in by clenching my teeth. Something bit my hand! "Holy crap! Are you okay, Yui?" "My God, it left teeth marks. That damn bear…" "I'm fine, I'll wrap it up later…" Quickly, I hold my phone out, looking like we're talking to someone on speaker. "Teddie, can you hear us?" I call out as his voice begins to make the TV ripple, "Ooh ooh, is this a game?". "No, it's not a game! Can you sense someone inside there right there?" Once again, Yosuke's impatient. "Who's "anyone"? I'm a lonely little bear like always. This land feels so bear-ren…" Huh? Wait, why did I chuckle at that? That was terrible pun… "Shut it! You sure no one's there?" Satonaka asked while Teddie repeated himself. Saying our farewells, the three of us went to the food court.

"This is so weird. If Yukiko~San isn't in the TV, who was on the Midnight Channel?" Yosuke's question sent me into deep thought. That has to be Amagi on the Midnight Channel, but how is she not in the TV?

*GASP*

The two look at me with a confused look on their faces, "What's up, Yui? You got and idea?". I nod, "What if the Midnight Channel shows people who would be in the TV in the future? Almost like a warning or something?" this situation I suggested looked like they were hit with a wave of realisation, "You may be right, Narukami! I would never have guessed that…" "Yeah, your grades show…" I couldn't help but giggle a bit while Yosuke was laughing so much and Satonaka glared at us. "Sorry, Satonaka. I shouldn't laugh at that, you shouldn't too Yosuke!" Giggling, I softly slap his forearm. "Say, what got you two that comfortable?" the girl asks so I told her what happened as she replied with an 'oh', "Anyway, we have to watch the Midnight Channel tonight. Let's disperse for today!" With my words, we separated.

"Yui!" turning around, I see Yosuke. "What's up?" I ask while wearing a smile, holding my arm behind my back and keeping my posture straight. Why? Well, I guess it's because of those proper posture classes my parents made me take when I was younger. "Do you want something to eat? I still owe you grilled steak and since Chie's not here, I can get you some!" Tilting my head, I think. "You know what? Sure! My uncle hasn't been home for a bit so I don't expect him to for a few more days," I tell him as he smiles so we go to the shopping district. With a bus ride and a small walk, we end up in front of a store that a good smell comes from.

_Souzai Daigaku_

"How many steak skewers you want?" Yosuke looks at me and I just put my index finger up. He knew I only meant one as he goes and orders. I had one while he had two. "Be careful, the steaks are tough to eat through. Classic country style," Heeding his warning I bit into eat. It is tough to eat, but it's good no doubt. "It's been a while since I ate meat, it's good though!" Yosuke looks at me in confusion, "Oh! I'm a vegetarian though, I'm a little lenient on that…" I return back to eating while two housewives walked by us, glaring in our direction.

"Oh, my, god. Why is HE here?"

"I know, right? Junes is running the shopping district out of business, he doesn't deserve to be here!"

"Sadly we can't do anything about it…"

Wow, so rude. "Heh, don't worry about it Yui. I'm infamous around here and I'm used to it," he looks down, "Still, you shouldn't have to deal with it Yosuke. It's not your fault!" I place my hand over his as he smiles. "I know, but I don't care. As long as people like you, Chie and Yukiko~San don't mind me, I'll be fine." Yosuke's free hand begins to scratch the back of his neck.

Yosuke's POV

Her hand is so warm. Her face shows a worried expression, why all of a sudden is she being this friendly? "Hey, Yui? Why are you so friendly now compared to last time?" now her expression showed shocked like, 'why would you ask that?' but to a sweet smile. "It's because it's kinda refreshing. Back in the city, I had these two friends named Machi and Kimi. Let's just say, they aren't the nicest people on Earth… they used me for my parent's money and my connections to famous people. However, they were the only ones who cared about me in the beginning. That's why I became their friend, even though they were toxic…" while she spoke, her hand grasped onto mine. As if this is the first time she's ever done something like this with a friend. "Anyway, thanks for the skewer and hearing about my past. Seeya tomorrow!" As she takes her bag, I grip on her hand. She looks at me, "I'll walk you home again, Yui." then smiles.

_Rank 2_

? POV

My gaze is focused on the two people sitting at Souzai Daigaku. On held onto the other's hand, making me tense up. She goes to leave but the two ended up leaving together, hand in hand. Gritting my teeth, a tear rolls down my face.

He likes her, huh?

Yui's POV

After saying my farewells, I walk inside the house. Nanako is yet again in the living room watching TV. With a smile, I go upstairs to take a bath.

_Elsewhere_

No One's POV

Dojima and his partner, Tohru Adachi, are in the rain near the site of Saki Konishi's body. "Looks like we've found all we're going find we've still got nothing that points directly to a suspect…" The meek looking detective started a conversation, "We don't even know if this is a homicide." Dojima mumbled. "Well, what else could it be? There's no way a body could end up like that by accident!" he also knew that is has to be a homicide, no matter if there was no evidence to support it. With a sigh, "…I know. We haven't found the cause of death for the first vic, and now we've got a second one just like it… If this is a murder case, there's no doubt we're dealing with a single perp. But if that's true… what the hell is going on?" "You know, I thought at first that this all spun out of that love triangle." with a stern look, Dojima shook his head.

"No. That singer-Misuzu Hiiragi-has a solid alibi. She was performing overseas, and her phone records prove it. And remember, the only reason the scandal went public was because Hiiragi herself broke it to the media. No one would put themselves under suspicion that way if they had murder on their mind." Of course, Adachi agreed. "Same with Taro Namatame, her husband. No matter how much we shake him down, nothing links him to the murders. He's been working in the city for the past six months. Seems he was here recently because of the scandal, but he was swamped with work back home at the time of the incident. There are eyewitnesses and other evidence placing him at his office the night that Mayumi Yamano died. And we can't find anything that shows Yamano making contact with Namatame before of after her disappearance…" Dojima continued with Adachi finishing, "You hear Namatame's career has also been killed stone dead? He's been fired from his position as secretary. He's practically as much of a victim as the Yamano girl.".

"Yeah, I agree… Then we have the second case, regarding Saki Konishi… She's the one who discovered Yamano's corpse… But I don't buy the killer shutting her up as a possible motive. She was killed well after she reported the body, and the culprit didn't hide her. It's like they were meant to be found." Looking at the other police officers, he took a deep breath, "The only other connection is that she attended the same school as the daughter of the inn where Yamano was holed up. But that hardly points to a motive. Coincidences like that are common in a town as small as ours." "Yeah… I heard about that angle on the news, too." That response took Dojima by shock, as he thought the story of the inn would wait until the whole murder was over. "Okay, I got it! How's this?Maybe there was something about the corpse that only Saki Konishi knew! And our perp killed her to keep whatever it was from leaking out!" Though Adachi's story was plausible, Dojima internally face palmed and looked away.

Looking at the moon, he mutters, "…Either way, all we can do now is keep investigating anyone involved with the victims…Our perp… It has to be someone in Inaba."

Yui's POV

The rain doesn't seem to be letting up. All of a sudden, the TV switched on. Yukiko was clearly on the screen but she was wearing a pink princess dress and a crown on her head while holding a microphone.

"_Good evening! Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise! I'm gonna go score myself a hot stud. Welcome to not a dream, not a hoax. Princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming! And I've come prepared!" with a free hand, she begins to press into her skirt near her thighs and then cup her breasts. "I've got my lacy unmentionables, stacked from top to bottom! I'm out to catch a whole harem and the best of the lot is gonna be all mine! Well, here I go!"_

That was indeed Amagi… oh god...

**I hope you enjoyed this! Now, I'm gonna do the same thing I did for Akano, a profile! I might go back and put voice actors on Akano's one so you guys can get what they sound like, both Japanese and English. Also more of a description like the Megami Tensei Wiki on Fandom. Anyway, have a nice day!**


	9. Yui Narukami's Profile!

_**Name:**_ _Yui Narukami_

**_Also Known As:  
_**_Leader  
Mistress (by Teddie)  
Senpai (by Kanji, Rise, Ryuto & Naoto)  
Partner (by Yosuke)  
Big Sis (By Nanako)  
Kitty (By Ryuto)  
Refined Queenpin of Steel (P4A)  
Delicate Girl (PQ)  
Queenpin (PQ2)  
__Shihoko Seta (Prototype name before Yui Narukami)__  
_

**_Japanese Name:_** _ナルカミ ユイ__  
なるかみ ゆい _(Please tell me this is right, I'm not fluent but I'm learning)

_**Romanji:**__ Narukami Yui  
Seta Shihoko (Prototype name before Yui Narukami)_

**_First Appearance:_**_ Persona 4 (V) Female Protagonist_

**_Affiliation:_**_ Investigation Team_

**_Weapon:_**_ Nunchaku (Formerly)  
Two-Handed Swords _

**_Date of Birth:_**_ 08/31/1994 (I chose, not canon to Yu Narukami)_

**_Zodiac:_**_ Virgo_

**_Blood Type:_**_ B_

**_Age: _**_16-17_

**_Height:_**_ 153cm (5'0")_

**_Arcana: _**_The Fool, The World_

**_Persona:_**_ Izanagi, Izanagi-no-Okami, Wild Card_

**_Theme:_**_ "Reach Out To The Truth (P4 Arena ver.) (P4A)  
"Dance!"  
"Maze of Life"  
"Signs of Love (TK Remix)  
"Remember, We Got Your Back"_

**_Japanese VA:_**_ Sayaka Ohara_

**_English VA: _**_Lauren Landa (I changed it from Erica Lindbeck because her voice is more angelic and fits more with Yui)_

**_Design:_**

_Yui has thick, silver hair that ends at her elbows and light grey eyes. Her hair is clipped back (which explains her unique hairstyle) and has two things along with it. Her first hairstyle is tied into a low side ponytail with a purple scrunchy while the other hairstyle has a hair strand tied on the side of her head with a yellow and purple kumihimo. This complements her bright, grey eyes too. Standing at 153cm (5'0") she is the second shortest in the group, having Naoto being shorter._

_In the Midnight Channel, Yui wears the normal school uniform and grey glasses give to her by Teddie.  
On days off, she wears sleeveless sweater dress with yellow buttons sewn on. Underneath is a black skivvy and yellow leggings with black calf boots with purple laces.  
On days off in the summer, Yui wears a sweet-heart cut-out halter top that is purple with a white stripe and pale blue straps. For bottoms is a grey skirt with dark grey and pale blue designs on it, while socks with pale blue cuffs and grey flats. Lastly, on her head is a purple tribly hat with a yellow ribbon around it.  
During the summer festival, Yui wear a yukata with the girls. Her yukata is yellow and white plaid with purple flower designs on it. Her hair is put up in a half bun, pinned with a porcelain hair clip that has a flower that is yellow in the center that blends into purple tips.  
_

_In Persona 4 Golden (Not actually gonna do a rewrite of Persona 4 Golden, I'm just doing this 'cause I'm bored), during the winter, Yui wears a lilac snowsuit with light blue sleeves and a fluffy hood. Underneath the snowsuit is two layers of thick skivvies, one being a yellow turtle neck that sticks out. On her head is a dark purple beanie with yellow heart designs on it. On her hands are light blue gloves while on her feet are purple snow boots with white trim.  
In the epilogue, Yui has a purple cropped hoodie with white drawstring and a white high-waist skirt that ends above her knees. Underneath is a pair of light blue leggings with white stripes and purple jelly shoes._

_In Persona 4 Dancing All Night, Yui wears a modified version of her school uniform. Instead of her normal blouse, it's a cropped, black cold-shoulder shirt with 'WILD' in a ripple-like stye font and the Yasogami High jacket and skirt. Underneath is a pair of light blue stockings with yellow star designs on and purple high tops._

**_Personality:_**

_At first, Yui is very reserved and quiet due to her being taught that she should respect others by calling them by their last names, no matter the age. Her only exception is Nanako because Yui doesn't know what to call someone whom she considers a little sister, being an only child. When she becomes more acquainted with the Investigation Team, she starts calling them by their first names. (However, when it comes to Rise, Ryuto and Naoto, she calls them differently from the others. Rise is Rise~Tan, Ryuto is Ryu~Chan and Naoto is Nao~Chan). In the end, *SPOILERS*. Even though she is kind-hearted, she has an anger that slumbers within. When her rage it out, you can tell by looking at her eyes how it's darker than usual (her natural eye color is dark grey. When she is happy, most of the time, her eyes appear lighter.). Yui is quite intelligent and athletic, but her skills are in crafts. This is shown by her making kumihimo the traditional ways, mainly the marudai (round stand) and takadai (high stand), for the Investigation Team, helping Kanji out with making knitted rabbits and making paper cranes. She is used to doing crafts as it was one way to escape from her strict household as her parents wants her to be a better successor for the company. Other than that, she's shares a few things with her male counterpart as they have an abandonment issues and also will make funny remarks. Lastly, Yui's cooking is at range of in between good and great as she was taught by the maids whenever her parents were out._

**_Profile:_**

**_*SPOILERS*_**

**_Etymology:_**

_Yui is most commonly known as 'superior garment', hinting at her love of crafts._

_Her last name, Narukami, means 'howling god,' which is a reference to a recurring entity in the series and to his initial element Electricity, since Narukami is a Japanese god of thunder. 'Narukami' can also be read as "to become a god," foreshadowing how Yu manifests the World Arcana in the true ending, however, the characters of his name mean completely different things ("sound" and "above," respectively), meaning that the reference is an oral-only pun. _

**_Trivia:_**

_. Yui's favorite food is tofu_

_. She's a vegetarian, though is lenient on it as it was her parent's idea_

_. She's thinking of being a vegan_

_. Yui is lactose intolerant_

_. Yui's best friend is Rise, making it a pattern that the Lovers Arcana are female protagonist's best friend_

_. Ryuto is the only person who has seen Yui's rage, as Yui was pissed off at one of her ex-friends in front of him_

_. Yui is bisexual, but shows more interest in boys._

_. Yui hasn't had true friends until meeting the Investigation Team, as she chose the wrong people to hang with_

_. Yui's favorite flower is a periwinkle. Periwinkles, in some religions, are associated to the Virgin Mary. This ties into her Zodiac sign, Virgo, the virgin._

_. Her wardrobe consists of mainly purple. This is because purple is the complementing color of yellow, the color of Persona 4._

_. Along with purple, she has accents of yellow, white and pale blue. Yellow for a call back to the original Persona 4, white shows her purity, as she is genuinely a cheerful character. Lastly, the pale blue is to call back to her favorite flower, periwinkle_

_. Her Japanese voice actress, Sayaka Ohara, also voices characters like Michuru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune from Sailor Moon Crystal and Margaret from Persona 4, making her share a voice with Margaret. However, Yui is less __spontaneous._

_. Her English voice actress, Lauren Landa voices characters like Sakuya from SAO, Kirche from The Familiar of Zero and Michuru Kaioh/Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon VIZ Media dub. This makes the second time Sayaka Ohara and Lauren Landa to voice the same character. _

_. The reason why she has such a posh voice is because of her living in a life of wealth and was taught to speak in that manner._


	10. Chapter 8 - Stupid Reason To Be Arrested

**Hey guys! I hope you have a great day! I finally finished this chapter. Sorry about it being short, I wanted the chapter with Chie's awakening to be just about her awakening and starting her social link like I did with my Persona 5 fanfic when it came to Ryuji and Ann. So be ready for that chapter! Also, I'm gonna be putting this story up on wattpad since I think it's a good idea to get feedback from as many places I can get. Anyway, I hope you enjoy as I listen to Way of Life -Deep Inside my Mind- remix lol!**

My phone began ringing, it's Yosuke. "You saw that, right Yui?" "Yeah… tomorrow's Sunday, right? Where should we meet?" I ask as he waits a bit to think, "Junes Food Court? You okay with meeting there?" My response was just a grunt in an affirmative tone, followed by a yawn. "Get some rest, Yui. I'll tell Chie to call Yukiko as wee as her meeting us at Junes. Night." "Night…" I muttered before hanging up, placing my phone on charge and falling asleep.

4/17

I got up early, planned my outfit and took a long soak in the bath. This is the life. The color of the sky during sunrise while being in a warm coconut oil with lavender bath. Thank Lord I bought those bath melts and essential oils. I love how soft it makes my skin, too. After what feels like forever, I got out and began to wash my hair with the shampoo and conditioner I brought from home. It's a mixture of coconut oil, argan oil and almond oil so you know how good it is. Afterwards, I wrapped a towel around my figure and walked to my room. I dried myself and slipped on my clothes. It was a sleeveless purple sweater dress with yellow buttons on it with a black skivvy underneath it and yellow stockings while on my feet are black boots with purple laces. Lastly, I tie my hair back with my scrunchie as my phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" Just then, a loud voice blares through my phone. Ugh… I know who this is, "YUI! Where are you?! You haven't been to school for a week and we went to your house but there's no one there! Answer me!" Oh my God… here I thought Machi was bad… now I have to deal with Kimi? "Kimi, I'm in Inaba. I told-" she cut me off, "WHAT!? YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL THIS STUFF!?" I just hung up and blocked her. I don't need to deal with her or Machi's crap. With a sigh, I take my nunchucks and walk downstairs to see Nanako watching TV like normal. "Oh, good morning!" It seems like it's just her here. Did Dojima leave? Probably, "You're up early, Nanako~Chan!" my smile made her get flushed a bit. Cute. "He woke up early, so I woke up with him. He told me to tell you that he will be late today and that you can stay out if you want…" Okay, I kinda had that idea.

She then took a look at my attire, "Are you leaving?" Oh god! I don't want to leave her alone! Then again… I can't take her either… "It's okay, Yui. I can stay by myself! I'll be fine…" the TV then started broadcasting the news, "-so the weather this weekend will be perfect for going out. As for next week's forecast…" Hmm, it's gonna be sunny for a while then. "Aren't you gonna go?" Oh, yeah. God, I do feel bad leaving her alone but I have to. I can't let her come with me and I don't know many people here to babysit her. "O-Okay… be good, Nanako. Don't answer the door, not even to me. I got a key so I can get in myself. Bye!" with those parting words, I made my way out the door.

~Timeskip~

Yosuke's taking a while. Maybe I should order some of that takoyaki from last time…

Yosuke's POV

God, she's gonna be so impressed! Wait, where is she? Ah! There she is, "Yosuke!" Yui has a case of takoyaki in her hands as she waves me over and sits down. She was wearing, quite an outfit. Kinda expected it from her since she comes from a posh family. Looks good on her, too. "Yui, I found something cool! They were in my garage, take a look!" I proceeded to show her the two blades. I thought she would be impressed but she had this deadpan look in her eyes, "Yosuke, you understand that these are fake, right?" She then nonchalantly snapped the aikuchi in half. "Wow, way to kill the mood. Oh well, I'm still a badass with one!"

Yui's POV

"Wow, way to kill the mood. Oh well, I'm still a badass with one!" he then licked it and began swinging the fake katana around. "I have found two suspicious individuals, one with a weapon. Calling for backup!" Huh? Oh shit! "Yosuke! Stop it!" I try to pull the katana out of his hands but the cop beat me to it and began cuffing him. "Hey! We weren't doing anything wrong, we're just collectors, right Yui?" "Speak for yourself!" More cops came and began cuffing me. "You're both under arrest! Follow me." Crap! Yosuke, I hate you. They took us into a cop car as there was a crowd in front of Junes, just watching us get arrested. "Huh? Wait, Yosuke! Narukami!" That's Satonaka! She began running to the car, screaming all the while but was cut off my the cop shutting the door and driving off.

"Why are you an idiot, Yosuke? My uncle's gonna kill me…" I groaned as Yosuke gives me an apologetic look. "Uncle? Is he in the police department?" The officer in front adjusted his mirror to look at me as I nod, "Ryotaro Dojima…" the guy chuckled. "Hmm, never knew he had a niece. I'll have him deal with you two then." He moved the mirror back as I sighed. He's gonna kill me. We arrived to the precinct shortly as the officer takes us in back. "Hey, Adachi! Where's Dojima?" He asked a meek looking cop as he pointed to a room labelled, 'Office'. After thanking him, he took us there as Dojima looks at me. They talk for a bit and then the room only had the three of us in here. "*sigh*, Yui. What happened?" I just looked down as my eyes began to tear up. I've never been good with people yelling at me. Mainly because the only people who do is Machi and Kimi because I'm defying them and dad if I do anything 'unlady-like'. "Don't blame her sir! It was my fault… I was just trying to goof around with those plastic swords while she was trying to stop me!" Yosuke's… sticking up for me…? The only ones who've done that are the maids and mom… my face starts to blush a light pink as Dojima sighs again.

"I hope you know you can't do that in public, kid. Especially now when we got officers around the clock. I'm not gonna write this up, mainly because I did stupid stuff like this sometimes when I was your age. But next time, I won't be here to protect you. Also, they will keep your plastic weapon. Yui, I need you to hand me those nunchucks you got. I'll give them back when I feel like, are we clear?" Reluctantly, I hand them over muttering, "Crystal…" as we left. "Sorry Yui… I got your nunchucks confiscated…" I took hold of Yosuke's hand and smiled. "I don't care about that… all I care about is that we didn't get in trouble. And, thanks for back there… for sticking up for me. It's refreshing to know that someone other from the maids and my mom, there's someone who will be in my corner!" My face heats up yet again and so was his. Heh, cute.

"Yosuke! Narukami! There you two are!" Satonaka! I ran up to her as she hugged me. "Yosuke! What did you do? How come the two of you are here?!" He then began to explain and at the end, she kicked him in his junk. "What the hell, dude!? What were you thinking? You're lucky Narukami's uncle was here… Narukami, are you okay?" She asked me as I nodded and grunted in an affirmative tone. "He already made up for it Satonaka, here Yosuke…" I gave him my hand so he could stand up. He was still wobbly but managed to stand and say thanks. "Anyway, we wanted to ask about Amagi! Have you seen her?" her expression changed as she shook her head. "I went to her place and her folks said that she's missing… guys, I'm worried!" She then crashed into me, lightly sobbing as I rubbed her back. "Hey, you know Miss Amagi?" The same police officer who pointed to where Dojima was, came up to us. "Um, yeah… she's gone missing and we're worried…" Good save, Yosuke. "Yeah, her parents told us so we're looking for her. Is it okay if I ask a few questions?" His question was directed at Satonaka as she rises up and did a small nod.

"Has she ever mentioned anything about going through 'rough times'?" she shook her head. What's he getting at? "Has she ever mentioned anything about, running away from home?" Again, she shook her head. He then brought his face close to Satonaka's ear and began to whisper. He's a bad whisperer, I can hear everything and so did Yosuke. "You see, the guys here are saying that Ms. Yamano was being rude to the owner, Miss Amagi's mother. This lead to her fainting. Now they think that Miss Amagi did something to get back at Ms. Yamano…" You said the wrong thing to her best friend. "WHAT!? YOU THINK YUKIKO'S THE MURDERER!?" Satonaka began starting to claw at the detective as Yosuke and I held her back. "I-It's only just a theory…" Now he chose to be meek? When a high schooler's gasket blown and there's an audience. "WELL YOUR THEORY'S LAME!?" "Satonaka please calm down!" "Listen, Chie!" Even with Yosuke and I, her persistence to hurt the guy still stood strong. "What's going on here?" Oh crap, Dojima.

"Uncle!" "Yui, what happened?" I then explain to him in detail and why Satonaka was upset. He bonked the rookie on the head and took him into the room Yosuke and I left from. Yelling from my uncle was present. "Yosuke, is she okay?" I look back to see her trembling, "Yukiko… she would never…" while muttering to herself. "She didn't, Chie. We're gonna go check the TV, don't worry." After a while, she rubbed her eyes and moved to a spot where she could look at us both. "If you guys are going… I'm coming too!" That put the same expression on Yosuke's and I's faces, extreme shock. "I'm gonna save Yukiko no matter what!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Again, sorry about it being short. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. Have a good day!**


	11. Chapter 9 - Shadow Chie

**Hey guys! Here comes more Persona 4 (V) Female Protagonist and I'm proud of this chapter. I hope you guys love it as much as I do! Now, enjoy!**

I informed Satonaka about our weapon issue as she lead us to the shopping district, saying she knew where to get weapons. Yosuke and I were concerned about the fact that she knew where to get weapons but that concern fell when she lead us to a metal works place. Now we were shocked. "This is the place!" Yosuke and I looked at each other, knowing we both thought the same, '_What the fuck?'_. "W-What is this place!?" Um, I don't think that's the question you should be asking Yosuke. "A metalworks… I guess? They sell all sorts of metal crap… like katanas and stuff." I knew she was going to say that… "Um, I don't think that was what Yosuke meant, Satonaka… I think he meant, how do you know this place?" he nodded at my statement as she sighs. "Some kids at school was talking about it, okay? Plus I've been here for my life, of course I would know if there's a place like this!" Wow, she sounded condescending…

"What? And you looked this place up? Ah, I get it… one too many kung-fu movies and then-" "Shut it! C'mon, Narukami. Let's pick out our stuff!" She takes hold of my wrist quite forcefully after cutting off him, but I didn't react. She must still be reeling from earlier. "Look, Chie… I know how you feel, but-" Again, she cuts him off. "You don't!" Satonaka then begins to lightly sob, "You don't… know shit! You don't know shit about how I feel! Yukiko might die for fuck's sake! I'm going… and you can't stop me!" Satonaka… "Yosuke, just go look for your stuff. I'll pay for it, I got my credit card so get whatever you want. Your limit is 5,000 yen each." I told as the two separated in the store. Maybe I should ask the owner what he recommends? "Excuse me, sir? Any recommendations?" I ask, "For you? Hmm, how about the retractable katanas?" Retractable katanas? "Are they easy to learn?" "If you know the basics, yeah."

I mean, I'm good with nunchucks and I do know the basics of a katana… "Do you have any nunchucks?" he shook his head at me as I asked him where the cheapest retractable katana he had. He lead me to them and pointed to one labelled, '_Imitation Retractable Katana - ¥4,800'_. I mean, better than nothing. I took hold of it opened it. Sure enough, it's a katana. And easy enough to carry around without anyone noticing. "Thank you, sir! Any armor recommendations?" my question made him smile, "Yes, ma'am. Anyone calling me sir, I will help in a heartbeat!" He then lead me to the armor as I looked at the cheapest unisex ones. '_Chainmail (Unisex) - ¥3,000'_ the label read. "Hey Yosuke, Satonaka! You guys okay with chainmail?" I called out, getting okay signs from them. "Got mine, Yui!" "Same here!" The called out as I took all my items to the counter followed by theirs. "That will be… 9,000… 13,800… 17,800… 21,800 yen." Meh, not as much as I expected. I swiped my card as he proceeds to bag them. "If it's okay, can you separate them into three bags? One armor and one weapon in each please?" With my pleading, he does so as I hand over the bags to the others.

"Just pretend that we finished shopping so we don't get pulled up by the cops, okay guys?" With their nods, we begin walking to the bus stop to go to Junes. Lucky, no cops stopped us. I took Satonaka's hand and walked into the TV, following Yosuke. Teddie was there as Satonaka basically ordered him to take us to Amagi. "Satonaka! Be nicer. I know that Amagi is in trouble but that doesn't give you the right to act like you're the boss." I explain as she scoffs and turn around. "*sigh* Teddie, can you lead us to where Amagi is, please? Can you smell her?" I bent down to his level and rubbed his head as his eyes turn into stars, "I can smell someone's here, Mistress! Hold on… sniff sniff, sniff sniff, sniff sniff… that way!" After hearing this, Satonaka rushed ahead as Yosuke, Teddie and I followed her. Not to long, we start to see a castle. It looks like the castle from the Midnight Channel. "So this is where Yukiko~San is?" I guess so Yosuke… "Yukiko… I'm coming!" At high speed, Satonaka rushed into the castle! "What the hell, that idiot… she doesn't have any glasses nor a Persona, she's screwed!" "Well, c'mon! We need to keep Satonaka safe, Yosuke!" I ran in after her followed by Teddie and Yosuke, though Teddie fell a little behind because of his short legs. "Satonaka, wait up!" I couldn't hear anyone's footsteps except for Satonaka's in front of me.

"Leave me alone! You don't know me and now you're telling me I can't save my best friend!? Oh, I get it. You want to make others feel indebted to you and make them hate me! You already did that to Yosuke!? All city bitches are the same, you're not taking Yukiko away from me!?" That outburst made me so shocked that I stayed in place. I'm what? This is ridiculous… she made this face that said, 'What did I just say?' as she rushed up ahead. "Yui… why'd… you… stop…" Yosuke came to my side, hyperventilating. "Satonaka thinks I'm trying to steal Amagi from her to make her hate Satonaka… like I did to you… did you say anything to Satonaka that might give a reason on why she would say all that?" I tilt my head as he shrugs. With me sighing, the two of us continued running forward as shadows come towards us.

"You ready?" "Always… PERSONA!" I yell out as Izanagi goes out and attacks the further away shadows with his weapon as I go out and attack the closer ones with my new katana. "Amazing, Mistress~!" Teddie cheered me on which gave me a small smile on my face. "Alright, Persona!" Yosuke broke his card with his two natas in his hands as Jiraiya proceeds to attack further enemies with wind attacks with him swinging willy nilly with his natas. "You still got a lot of work, Yosuke… be more like Mistress!" "Man all I get is crap from you!?" I laugh at the two of them before calling them that we've got an opening. Legs begin going numb as we continue our chase for Satonaka.

Chie's POV

Stairs and a door… seems like a promising place. Pushing open the doors, my brain gets full of confusion. I'm… I'm in Yukiko's room… but everything was black and white.

"_I look good in red…"_

Huh? Yukiko?

"_I hate my name 'Yukiko'. 'Snow Child'. Snow is worthless, snow is never here for long… but it's perfect for me. Other than inheriting the inn, I'm worthless…"_

She… she thinks… she's worthless…? Why?

"_But still… Chie said, 'Yukiko, red looks good on you'... which is why I made my room red…"_

As she said that, some features of her room turned red. A mini wind up Santa Claus begins walking towards me.

"_Chie is happy… she's strong. She has everything that I lack. Chie is the only one who gave my life meaning… compared to Chie I'm… Chie will always protect me. I may be worthless… but Chie's nice. She'll look after me…"_

Yukiko…

"'_cHiE iS sO kInD' _huh?"

"What the…" The scene reverts back into the castle but with one thing added.

"HUH!? Who the hell are you!?"

"_Chie Satonaka, of course."_

"What? Cut the crap! I'm Chie Satonaka!?"

"And I'm Chie Satonaka too."

You've got to be kidding me...

"_Yukiko… did you hear that!? She actually thinks that I'm protecting her. She also thinks that she is absolutely worthless, you've gotta love that!"_

"What are you even talking about…?"

"_Yukiko's hot, sweet and her skin is like totally flawless. The guys can't get enough of her, they love her! But when I heard that Yukiko is actually jealous of me, HAH! Man, did I get a charge out of that. You see the truth is if I wasn't around, Yukiko couldn't do anything. She's nothing without me. Because I'm the one… who's really the top dog around her!?"_

"Shut up! That's not how I feel!"

"Chie!" Huh? It's Yosuke and Narukami.

"No stop, stay away from me! It's lies! It's all lies!" I begin covering my ears with my hands.

"_Oh! Narukami, Yosuke! You're here!_

"Huh, Satonaka…?"

"_Narukami… she's just trying to take everything I have away from me! She started with Yosuke, and next is Yukiko. She's just a fake bitch from the city!"_

"Stop it! Narukami… don't listen to her, she's lying!"

"Satonaka…"

Those shadows came from the ground and walls which made Narukami and Yosuke go back to back with their Personas.

"Shit, they're everywhere!?"

My weight began to collapse as I was on my hands and knees, trying to hold back my tears. "No… you're wrong…"

"_Are you really gonna continue to ignore me? Pretend that I don't exist?!_

"Shut up! You're not real! You're not real!?"

"Satonaka, you gotta be strong!"

"She's a liar! That isn't me!?"

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!?"_

3rd Person POV

Red mist swirled around Shadow Chie as she laughed. After a few seconds, it faded away to show she transformed into a yellow clad dominatrix with long hair that has spikes on the tips of them as she was sitting on a tower of students.

"_I am a shadow… the true self."_

The real Chie turned around with wide eyes as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "CHIE!?" Yosuke calls out with Jiraiya casts Bash to the minor shadows to get through. Shadow Chie tries to attack the real Chie but missed with Yosuke pushing her out of the way.

"_DON'T GET IN MY WAY!?" _She tried attacking them but Yui sent Izanagi to guard them.

"_So, you're going to annoy me too, huh? Well then, I better teach you a lesson!" _An attack went for Izanagi but was stopped but Jiraiya blocked it. However, he was sent back as well as Yosuke but Jiraiya was caught.

"YOSUKE!" The two girls shouted with the silver haired girl rushing up to the boy.

"Grrr…"

"_You're still here? I'd wish you just die already! I promise to treat Yukiko very well… as my personal punching bag that is!?"_

"Let her… be…!"

"_I'm the one who can't do anything! I'm the one who's pathetic! But Yukiko truly needs me, that's the only reason why I keep her around. That's why she's my friend. I can't lose her."_

"That's not… what I think…"

"Chie, be smart. Don't let her trick you!"

"_Shut it!" _Shadow Chie used her hair again to grasp onto Yosuke's neck

"Yosuke!" The two girls call again as he gets held up high.

"_I'm not trying to trick her. These are just my true feelings, like it or NOT!?"_

The scene changes to where it was only black and Chie standing. Outlines of Chie's appear with her voice coming from each of them.

Chie's POV

"_Yukiko is so pretty… the boys go crazy over her…"_

This… is how I feel…?

_Yes. These are the voices you have deep inside… the ones you keep bottled up..._

"_Without me around, she can't do anything… if it weren't for me, she'd be nothing…"_

No… no… NO!

My face begins to fade into the darkness, like all the other faces.

Is this… this how I… really feel…? No…

"So what if it is true? Who cares!?"

Yosuke?

"You two are still friends, right? Nothing can break the bond you two share!"

Narukami…?

My mind flashes to a rainy Samegawa...

_A small girl in a pink dress with long braids is sitting on a step at Samegawa. It was pouring and her hair began sticking to her face. In her hands was a tiny puppy, she desperately tried to keep it from getting wet. I walk up to her but was stopped by a familiar voice. "What's up?" That's… me! That's me when I was in elementary… "Aww, he's cute! Is that guy yours?" I can't believe it, it's the day we became friends… "I found him… but my parents said he can't stay, he has to go. And now… he's gonna be all alone again…" Small Yukiko began to tear up, embracing the puppy closer to her face. "Hey, look here!" Tiny me asked with small Yukiko following suit. I put on the most stupidest face ever which made small Yukiko laugh. "My name's Chie, what's yours?" "Hi there! I'm Yukiko!" We were so innocent back then, I remember it all. "Okay, we're friends now!" Tiny me's hand started petting the puppy, "Same goes for you, big guy!". The two of them smiled, shared a laugh and began walking in the direction of the inn._

Yukiko…

"Look they may be right. But you and me… we will always be friends. Always."

"You're apart of me, that's true." The darkness begins to fade, "You're a voice that rings in my head, constantly, as I pretend to ignore it. You're the pathetic part of me, but that's still apart of me!"

"That's… it…" Yosuke mutters out but she begins to put more pressure around his neck. "Shut up! Shut up! Are you seriously just going to accept me, just like that!?" an attack comes to me but was stopped by Narukami's Persona. It came with consequences, however. She was sent back into a heap. "Narukami! Yosuke! Stop it please!" I screamed, but it just made her more angry so she pushed Yosuke to the wall. "Yosuke!"

Yui's POV

"Yosuke!" Huh? No! "Yosuke…!" My hand extended out but was stopped by a voice.

"You have established a new bond and obtained a new Arcana…" Margaret… "You wield the ability to hold multiple Persona. It is the Wild Card… oh Chosen One…"

"'_Chosen One' _Huh?"

Concentrating as hard as I can on the 'bond' she mentioned, I stuck my arm out to Izanagi. "Change!" Izanagi disappears and is replaced by a card of the Magician Arcana. "Pyro Jack!" The card gets crushed as a pumpkin with a cloak and a hat holding a lantern appears. "What!? She gets to use two Personas!? No fair!?" That kinda makes me not want to help him but I'm way too nice for it. I jump onto Pyro Jack as fire comes from his lantern, burning Shadow Satonaka's hair from Yosuke's neck. He drops to the ground, "Yosuke!" "On it!" Jiraiya breaks free and attacks a wind attack, at the same time as Pyro Jack's fire attack. Shadow Satonaka gets burned from the fire while getting more flames blown onto her, having heavy damage being done. With Shadow Satonaka's screams, she transforms back to normal. Satonaka walks up to her, "It's true… you're me…!" Shadow Chie smiles and with a bright light, changes into a Persona.

_The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest… Chie has faced her other self… she has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Tomoe!_

Junes Food Court

Yosuke had to go back to work which lead Satonaka and I, sitting at a table, eating takoyaki. "I just can't believe it… if Yukiko stays there when it rains, it's possible that she's gonna die…!"

"_Wait, what!?" Teddie hid behind me with both Yosuke's and Satonaka's yelling. "Hey! Stop yelling at him you two! Teddie, can you repeat what you said please?" I petted his head and he purrs against it. "Anything for you, Mistress… it's like I said, whenever the fog is clear here, the shadows get violent and kill any humans here. The fog clears when it's foggy in your world!"_

"Satonaka, it's fine! Look! Remember how only fog comes after a few days of rain? Well, it says that it won't be raining for a while so have some hope!" I show her my phone with a smile but she just sighs. "Why are you so nice to me? I was rude to you, called you a city bitch and accused you of stealing my friends away… you must hate me." Satonaka… "... I'd like to talk to you about my life before I got here. I never had close friends… yeah I had friends but only for their own benefit. They used me to buy stuff for them and if I talked back to them… they'd call me worthless… I didn't have my parents since they would work all the time and I would go home to be greeted by the maids teaching me how to be a good heir. Now, there were some genuine friends I would make but we never stayed in contact All I ever want is to have some genuine friends that I can keep in contact with. And I want them to be you, Yosuke and Amagi sine you guys seem cool and nice. But if you don't want be to… I'll leave you guys alone…"

I finish my tray of takoyaki and about to leave until my wrist gets grabbed. "Please don't, Narukami! I want to be friends with you too, please don't leave…" I couldn't help but smile, "Okay! I must ask though, what gave you the impression that I would take away your friends?" I sat down as she sighs and told me everything. Apparently she was jealous at how close Yosuke and I got in such a short amount of time and wished to have that with the both of us. She thought Yosuke would leave her for me which I called nonsense to it. "Satonaka, I would never want to take anyone from you. Cross my heart," Literally and figuratively. "Heh! You're actually really cool! And as an appreciation of my thanks to you, here! A shot of my dog, Muku!" On her phone is a picture that has her smiling while holding a large dog. "He's a serious porker and stinks like nobody's business! But if it weren't for him… Yukiko and I wouldn't be as close as we are."

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_Thou hast acquired a new bond…_

_It brings thee closer to the truth…_

_Thou shalt be blessed with Personas of the Chariot Arcana…_

"Oh! Here, we'll need each other's numbers so that can make it easier to meet up!" Oh yeah, true. Forgot I didn't have her number. "Okay... done! Um... how do you spell your last name?" She asks while rubbing the back of her neck, "Just kid-" "Y-U-I!" I cut her off and spelt my first name, making her shocked. "W-What?" Her confused face made me giggle. "That's what I want you to call me. And if it's okay with you, I want to call you Chie..." A tear fell from her eye as she nods with a smile.

_'Chie'_

_'Yui'_


	12. Goodbye

**Hey everyone! This is hard for me to write but it has to be done. I'm getting rid of this account. Why? Because, updating both this and my Wattpad account while doing life stuff is hard. I'll still have my Wattpad account but that's it. I hope you don't mind, I'm just sick of this stress. This will be posted on all my fanfics so that everyone has the news. In 24 hours, my account will be gone. Thanks for having me on here, have a lovely day. Bye**


End file.
